That Summer
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli is forced to go to Church camp for two miserable months.  But his veiws on it change after he meets the one and only Clare Edwards.  T for now, M later on
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I took a shower today and well….BAM! Inspiration! So I don't know how long this story will last for or many of the details but I like the idea so I hope you guys like it too! I'm going to start out with T rating, but when things take a turn for the sexy, I might bump it up to M. So anyways, please review and suggest any ideas? Yes? No? Maybe? Okay here I go!

Eli's POV:

_I took a slow drag on my cigarette as I felt myself relax. This is what I needed. This could fix me. _

_I laid back on my bed and continued to smoke my weed. Some might call this illegal, but I, I call it self medication. I wanted this. I needed this._

That was a year ago. What I did not predict was Cece coming in to find me. She was furious. I still remember her crying and screaming at me. Bullfrog was worse, he wouldn't even look at me. But that was a year ago. But I haven't changed.

My parents, they have sent me in and out of rehab. They have literally tried ever rehab, every class, every therapist, every Church, but I won't stop. I can't.

"_Elijah Goldsworthy I have had it!" She was yelling, I think. But I was too high to tell._

"_Mom… just relax!" I held my cigarette to her, "Take a drag!"_

_She ripped the cigarette from my mouth, "God, what have you done! Eli look at yourself!"_

_I smirked, "I look good, I know."_

_She sat down on my bed and took a breath, "Pack."_

"_What? Why?" I questioned. My parents weren't the type to kick me out._

_She looked down at my smoking figure, "Eli your going to Christian camp. Pack your bags, you leave Sunday."_

_No….No, NO, NO, NO! I dropped my cigarette and crushed it on the carpet, "Are you fucking crazy? What will I do at Christian camp! Mom I'm atheist!"_

_She nods, "I know, but baby boy they have amazing councilors there!"_

_I clentched my fists, "Mom I'm not crazy!"_

_She nodded, "Eli…please, go. For me."_

_I glared but nodded, "How long."_

"_Two months."_

This, this was three days ago, which brings us to now. Sunday.

My mom stood with me in front of the Church as we waited for the bus. Talk about being late, it was supposed to be here half an hour ago.

Finally, it pulled into the parking lot and the pastor shuffled all the teens on to the bus. I turned to look at my mom and hug her good bye, "I'm doing this for your own good baby boy." She whispered.

I smiled weakly and nodded, "I know, I love you."

She kissed my cheek, "Write, or call or something, I love you too."

I took my black duffle bag and threw it in the bag cabins. When I climbed onto the bus I waved goodbye to my mom before heading to the back row and spreading out my crap so no one would sit down. But just my luck, some dude in a beanie came back. I gave him the death glare, but he smiled, "Hey, is this seat taken?"

I sighed but moved my stuff. It was best not to piss anyone off since I'm stuck with them for two damn months.

When the pale boy sat down I turned to face the window and put my headphones on. To my surprise the pale boy pulled out a gothic comic book. I took a better look at him and I noticed his shirt. Dead Hand.

I took off my head phones and looked at him, "You like Dead Hand?"

He nodded, "Hell yeah."

"My name is Eli." I stuck out my black finger nailed hand and shook his small one.

"Adam, you go here?" I pointed at the Church as we pulled out.

I shook my head, "No, I was forced. You?"

He nods, "Same."

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted when a girl in kaki shorts and a white tee shirt sat down across the aisle from me and Adam. I noticed she had gorgeous blue eyes. She looked friendly, but she did the same bag barrier I attempted. She was lucky enough not to have a seat buddy.

In the midst of checking her out, I saw her look up and smile…at Adam. She got out of her seat and hugged him, "Hey" Adam said as he held onto her. I was instantly jealous.

She smiled at him before glancing at me, then back to Adam, "Hey."

I cleared my throat and Adam chuckled, "Eli this is my friend Clare, Clare, this is Eli."

I smiled a full smile, "Hi."

She blushed, "Hi…"

"So what are you here for?" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "Same as everyone else, an escape from parents."

I nodded, "Very cool."

Clare smiled faintly before taking her seat as the pastor talked. Just about everyone slipped on their headphones, including me and Adam. But Clare, no, Clare pulled out a book. Was that Chuck Palanick?

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

After a few pretty painless hours of chat and the accastional word from Clare, we arrived at the lunch stop.

Kids all ran off the bus as fast as they could to get to food, air, and clean resterooms.

I got off the bus with Adam and Clare quickly caught up to us. It was obvious she was shy because she didn't say much. But she was cute when she did.

We walked into some random fast food joint and Clare skipped off to the bathroom. I took this as a good chance to ask Adam a question, "So what's the deal with her?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I met Clare a few years ago at camp. She's really quiet until you get to know her. She has some issues, but I can't tell you what they are obviously. She's just a really good loving person."

I nod, "Do you like….like her?"

He chuckled, "Dude if you go for Clare that's fine, but if you hurt her I will rip your nuts off and shove them down your throat."

I almost gagged at the thought, "Damn, protective much?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "It's necessary."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~! ~ ! ~!~ ! ~ ! ~

Eventually Clare came back from the bathroom and stood in line with us. She didn't say much, just checked the time on her phone. When we ordered, Clare started to freak, "Shoot…I left my wallet in the bus. I'll go get it." She started to walk away, but I gentle grabbed her arm.

"I got it sweetheart don't worry." I smiled.

She blushed a cutes pink as she pushed one of her curls behind her ear, "Oh umm thanks, I'll pay you back."

I shook my head, "Just let me get this for you, no pay back nessecary."

She smiled, "Thank you."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

After we ate Clare started to talk more. She's a year younger than me. She was smart and she liked books. She also actually goes to this Church but she didn't look so enthusiastic.

Eventually though, we had to get back on the bus and wait another three hours before we arrived.

When we piled into our seats Adam stood up awkwardly, "Hey Clare?"

"What?" She asked softly.

"Would you mind trading seats with me? I stayed up all night packing and I really need to sleep." He asked her, giving her pleading eyes.

She smiled and her nose slightly curled in a cute way. Her smile was gorgeous. She got up, "Sure, as long as Eli doesn't mind?"

I smiled, "He doesn't."

Clare sat down next to me and Adam took her place and drifted to sleep quickly. She pulled out her book again and I watched her read for a few minutes, "So Palanick huh?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah…. You know his work?"

I nodded, "He's only my favorite."

"Oh I see." She smiled.

She went back to her book, but that wasn't enough, I wanted to get to know her better, "I smoke weed." I informend her.

Her head shot up from the book, "What?"

I nodded, "My mom sent me here for therpy."

She nodded, "Do you want to stop?"

I shrugged, "It's a nasty and expensive habit."

Clare smiled, "That's good Eli, that you want to quit."

I nodded. We remained in comfy silence for a while, but eventually I felt Clare's head fall onto my shoulder. She was asleep. Awww.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

We finally arrived at the camp! Looking out the window I saw the popular kids, the kids that had way too much spirit, and the kids who didn't give a damn. It was very cliché in a way.

"Alright campers off the bus!" The pastor cheered and everyone else groaned as they went to get their heavy luggage and wait for cabin assignments.

I stroked Clare's hair and her big blue eyes fluttered open, "Eli…?"

I smiled, "We're here sweetheart."

She blushed, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

I shook my head, "No need to apologize, you don't snore like ADAM!" I yelled and he sat up.

"What?" He shook.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~! ~ !

After we all gathered our luggage, we sat down on the lawn and waited to be assigned a cabin group. I gently stroked Clare's curls and she blushed the whole time while Adam was leaning on her side trying to sleep.

At first, Clare was called, "Edwards, Clare! Middelton, Jenna! Bandari, Alli! Coyne, Fiona! Desuda, Bianca! Saint Clare, Holly J!"

Clare got up with her bag, "I'll see you boys at the bonfire." And she walked away.

Our cabin was called next, "Torres, Drew! Torres, Adam! Guthrie, KC! Turner, Dave! Bandari, Sav! Coyne, Declan! Goldsworthy, Elijah!"

"It's Eli…" I muttered as me and Adam headed up to our cabin.

To my surprise, the cabin wasn't a dump, but it wasn't the Hilton either. There were five bunk beds, a bathroom with a shower and a sink.

I grabbed the bed closest to a window. I was an early riser so I liked to look outside in the morning and draw and stuff. But when I looked out the window, not only did I see trees, I saw Clare! Her cabin was a mere few feet away!

I waved at her and she smiled shyly and waved back. Damn I was lucky.

Turns out Clare wasn't kidding about the bonfire. At 10 o'clock p.m. we all met at the bonfire stadium. Yes there was a fire, but it was really small when looking at it from stadium seats. Plus it was freezing ass cold outside.

But for some odd reason I was pretty content. Adam was sitting on one side of me talking to some girl and Clare was on my other side. Accasionally I would glance at her and see her staring at me. I would smile at her and she would blush and look away. It was cute.

The pastor opened in prayer and everyone joined hands. When he finished most people dropped hands except for couples, and best friends. Clare tried to pull away but I held onto her hand tighter, "Eli, I need my hand." She muttered as the pastor taught.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think so sweetheart."

Later on in the message the pastor talked about what we wanted to get accomplished over the next two months. Clare squeezed my hand and I squeezed her's back. She smiled and scooted close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I released her hand and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"We're in Church." I muttered.

She giggled, "Body heat, it's survival of the fittest out here."

After the bonfire was over Adam took off with that girl. We had an hour of free time, or an hour of Clare time in my case.

When we got down to the bottom of the bleachers, I began to follow the pack of kids heading down the aisles, but Clare stopped me.

"No, let's stay here." She muttered.

I nodded and we sat down on the front row by the fire, "Isn't this against the rules?" I asked as I brought her close to me once again.

She cuddled into my side, "Does it matter?"

I shake my head, "Nope."

Then we sit. We stare into the fire and sit and stare. It was good though. Comfortable.

Eventually she spoke up, "I love it here."

"Camp?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "No, well yes, but no. I love it **here**. This spot."

"Oh, it's nice. Why do you love it?" I asked.

"It's quiet." She mumbled.

"You like quiet, don't you?" I questioned.

She nodded, "I do."

"Why?" I asked.

"When you grow up in a house full of loud, quiet is comfort." She sighs.

I open my mouth but she shushes me, "Another story for another time."

I nod as the cabin bell rings. We intertwine our fingers and walk back to our cabins. I stop in front of Clare's door and she pulls from my hand, "So I'll see you around?"

I smirked, "Guess you will."

A/N: What do you think?

Also, did anyone else see the promo? Is it just me or is Eli's crying voice really sexy?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! **I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! SIXTEEN REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CAPTER IS PRETTY DAMN GOOD!** Please keep it up, I love you guys and those reviews totally willed me to go on! Thank you so so so so so so much!

P.S. My That 70's Show obsession has gotten ten times worse. All I want to do is watch it now!

Eli's POV: (Most of this story will be Eli's POV)

Trying to sleep last night was absolute hell! The stupid bunk creaked all night and no one could get any sleep so I had to listen to KC, Dave, and Drew talk about how bitchy their girlfriends can be. It was a new form of torture, I'm positive.

Sav seemed pretty decent though. Declan was kind of odd, but he was tolerable. And then there was Adam who is now my new best friend. We both like Dead Hand, comics, and have a little thing for revenge. He says pranking is going to be the best part of our summer. But I think that will be Clare.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

At precisely 8:00 A.M. we had to head down to the breakfast hall.

Adam groaned as we made the treck down the hill, "This is the worst part of the summer!"

"Dude, chill." I said.

Adam rolled his eyes, "This coming from Mr. Rise and shine it's five A.M. Dude what the hell are you on?"

I chuckled, "Maybe one day I'll tell you.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

At the breakfast hall we all lined up outside and waited for the doors to be opened. Adam and I talked about what comic books we liked as the other guys took off to see their girlfriends, well except for Sav, he had to check on his sister.

Eventually the counselors showed up and came out onto the balcony, "Good Morning campers!" They screamed into the mega phone. Adam was whining like a baby at the loud noise, "How did you guys sleep? Good? Great! We are going to open in prayer so everyone join hands!"

I chuckled, but my counselor gave us a death stare so Adam and I joined hands and lucky for me there was no one else next to me.

In the middle of the prayer I felt someone grab my free hand. I peeked over to see who had the balls to do it, but I smiled widely when I saw it was Clare, her cabin was running late. She smiled at me and blushed when she mouthed, "Hello."

I smiled, "Nice pajamas." Clare was dressed in blue plaid pajama pants and a white V neck tee shirt. She actually looked great.

When the prayer ended I released Adam's hand but kept a grip on Clare's. She tried to pull away but I smirked, "Nice try sweetheart."

She blushed and used her free hand to wave at Adam, "Morning."

He smiled back, "Hey how's your cabin?"

Clare's face dropped, "It's alright, I have Fiona, but it is still awkward."

I was actually curios, "Why was it awkward?"

Clare sighed, "I'll tell you later maybe."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

The food wasn't terrible. The pancakes were pretty good so far, but the eggs were soggy. The coffee was good though, so I was pretty happy.

Clare was quiet during breakfast. I hope she was alright. But Adam, Adam was well the opposite. He was laughing and joking and it was really cool. But nothing made Clare smile, not even when Adam tried to shove a pancake up his nose. Something was definitely wrong.

After breakfast the councilors came onto the stage, "So how's breakfast? Amazing right, let's all give it up for the kitchen!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, except for me, Adam and Clare. The counselors continued, "We are going to go over the day's schedule:

After breakfast we all head back to the cabins for clean up! (Everyone groaned)

Then we have morning chapel!

After that we have recreational time!

Then you guys get your free time!

And then night chapel followed by a night game!"

When she said night game everyone screamed out in excitement, including Adam and surprisingly Clare too. I raised an eyebrow at them, "What's the big deal with the night game?"

They both smirked at each other, "The night game is the best part of camp. We get one on the first official day, the last official day and a few random days in between…" Adam trailed off and Clare cut in.

"They turn off all the lights and we don't get to carry flashlights. It's kind of scary but it's really fun, and totally beautiful." She trailed off too.

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

After breakfast the three of us walked out of the dining area. Clare smiled weakly when we got outside, "I'll see you guys later."

Adam nodded and began heading towards the cabin. I smiled at her, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I should get going, see you in chapel?"

"Are you going to sit with us?" My face lit up.

She shrugged, "Maybe, if there isn't a better option." She smirked and walked away. Damn she makes me breathless.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

Cleaning kind of sucked. Turns out Declan is a bitch when it comes to have dirty cabins, so he was being an ass. But it wasn't the worst time of my life. The point is now I get to see Clare so I'm happy.

Piling into the chapel room was insane. There have to be a few thousand kids here!

Adam and I sat in the back. His "friend" Fiona sat with us. I have to remember to ask him if she is his girlfriend later.

Clare came inside soon after Fiona and she sat next to me so she had the seat next to the wall and I was on her other side. Apparently that is the only place she likes to sit. She's a little odd, but she's cute.

The preacher opened in prayer and I took Clare's hand. She happily accepted and she leaned into my side. When they prayer was over she didn't pull away. She cuddled closer to me and I smiled, "I can't wait until the night game."

She nodded, "Me either, I want to talk to you."

A/N: Sorry, just a filter, the night game is where the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really inspire me to keep going. I really do appreciate them and hope you guys all know what they mean to me, because they mean so much, really. As for a small update on my other stories, I need one more review for The Unexpected to get an update and I need six more for A World of Wonder. You guys are amazing and Baby Anyone has three hundred and one reviews! That's incredible! I have thirty right now on this story so how about 50 reviews and another chapter? Yes? Awesome! I love you guys! You are the best.

P.S. I really meant it when I said I want to get to know you guys. I know a few of you, but others review my stories a lot but I don't really know you. So how about you tell me something crazy about yourself? Here, I'll start; my favorite author is Sarah Dessen, not really crazy, but a fact!

Eli's POV:

Later that night, I was getting a snack with Adam, when we heard a noise coming out of the speakers, "All camper report to the chapel in ten minutes. We advise dark clothes."

Adam smiled widely, "Dude, it's time!" And he started running to the cabin.

When I finally caught up to Adam, I was huffing and puffing trying to catch my breath, "Dude what the hell!"

A councilor starred and at and I looked at the ground, "Heck."

Adam chuckled as we climbed up the steps to our cabin, "Man, I swear these are the best nights we get here. No where is off limits, it's dark, and we get girls for an hour past curfew."

I smirked, "Does Miss Saint Clare happens to participate in these events?" I asked as I pulled on a black tee shirt.

Adam threw a pillow at me, "Dude, I'm serious, be nice to her, she isn't going to sleep with you."

I nodded, "I know, but that isn't important to me."

"Really?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah of course. Besides, I've made a lot of bad choices, but I haven't had sex quiet yet." I inform him.

Adam smiled, "It's good to know I'm not the only virgin here."

"Welcome to the club man." I joke. I notice Adam hasn't changed into black clothes, "Are you going to change?"

"No, um I don't think so." Adam mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked him.

Adam sat down on the bunk, "Eli, I should tell you something."

I sat down next to him, "What's up man?"

Adam sighed, "Um I don't want this to be weird or anything, but I want you to know that I'm a transgender. I'm not into dudes, so don't worry."

Oh, that' explains why he seemed weird about changing, "Oh um cool."

Adam smiled, "Cool?"

"Yeah, cool. It doesn't change that we're friends. We are who we are you know." I state.

"Thanks dude." Adam says and he grabs his black shirt, "I'm going to change."

I nod and he smiles as he heads to the bathroom.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"All campers must be at the chapel in five minutes, five minutes campers." The announcer said as Adam and I headed in.

Adam little girlfriend Fiona, who he apparently was dating, met us at the door, "Adam!" She giggled as she hugged him tightly.

He kissed her cheek, "Hey gorgeous."

She blushed and they sat down. I started to follow them, but I saw Clare sitting next to a small Indian girl and another guy and she looked miserable. I looked at Adam and his girlfriend, "Hey dude, I'm going to sit with Clare."

Adam nodded and Fiona smiled, "You like her?"

I shrugged, "It's possible."

Fiona smiled, "Don't hurt her, I'm serious."

I nodded, "Adam warned me, I won't. I promise. And I left to sit with Clare.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"Hey Blue Eyes, this seat taken?" I asked her.

She smiled up at me and I got a glimpse of those beautiful eyes, "No, sit down."

I did and I took her hand, "I can't wait for the game, it's going to be fun."

She squeeze me hand, "I know, it's going to be great."

I opened my mouth, but was cut off by a councilor on stage, "Hey guys!"

The crowd applauded as they continued, "So we are going to plan a little camp version of hide and seek. Here's how it works. We are going to shut off all of the lights. Councilors will be hiding all over camp with letters. Your goal is to find the councilors and bring back the letters. You can only bring one letter at a time. Now here's the catch. We have several alien monkeys on the loose and if one tags you, you must stop and do what they tell you. They also have a right to take any letters you have. Good luck campers."

Then, it all went black.

A/N: Want to see what happens in the dark?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Wow! 62 reviews? You guys are just plain amazing! Thank you so much! **How about 80 for and update? Yes? Awesome!** Your reviews make me so happy and they make me want to update quicker, so let me know. Also, tell me your favorite sport? Do we have any other color guarders out there? How many of you have been to Hume Lake? Recognize the game? Yes? No? Let me know! What about Friday night boys fans? Me, hell yes! Love you guys, don't forget to review!

P.S. A World of Wonder still needs 6 reviews before I will update it.

Eli's POV:

The second the lights cut off, Clare grabbed my arm, "I hate the dark!" She hissed.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't worry Clare, I'm right here, I'll protect you."

I heard her sigh in relief, "Thanks Eli. I guess we should get going."

"If you hate the dark how do you expect to play?" I questioned.

"I don't want to play; I want to take you somewhere." She informed me as we stood up.

Once we exited the chapel, Clare shivered a bit and I peeled off my black hoodie, good thing I was wearing a leather jacket too. I handed my hoodie to Clare, "Here, keep warm."

She shook her head, "Then you'll get cold."

I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather freeze my ass off than you get cold."

Clare smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back at her, "Your welcome. So where to?"

"The lake." She whispered as she pulled me along the dirt road with her.

The lake? This late at night? "Why the lake?" I ask her.

"To go skinny dipping, duh!" She giggles.

A smiled instantly becomes plastered to my face, "Seriously?"

"No you idiot!" She pushes me and I chuckle.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." I smirk.

Clare giggled as we walked onto the lake dock. We pulled off our shoes and sat down on the edge. I was sitting a good foot away from Clare because I did not want her to be nervous that we were alone so far away from camp in the dark. She obviously had other plans. Clare scooted close to me, "I don't have coodies."

I blushed a little before pulling her even closer to me so I could smell her strawberry shampoo. She giggled, "Are you sniffing me?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

"You're weird Eli." She stated.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

She smiled, "I like it."

"Really?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah. I do."

I smiled wide, "So you like me?"

She nodded, "I do."

"I like you too." I tell her.

"Good." She stated.

"So does this mean I get to have the honor of being your boyfriend?" I ask her.

"Nope." She replies.

"What?" Did she not just say she liked me?

Clare looked down, "I'm sure Adam has told you I have my issues. I don't want to be in a relationship quiet yet. I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry."

I hugged her tightly, "That's okay Clare. Just knowing you like me is enough. Take your time."

She smiled, "Thanks Eli. You're really sweet you know?"

I chuckled, "Thanks Clare. You're really damn beautiful you know?"

She blushed, "T-thanks." She stuttered.

I smiled at her cute colored cheeks, "Will you feel pressured if I just point out how much I want to kiss you right now? I'm not asking you to kiss me; I'm just stating a fact."

"No, not at all, I'm flattered." She giggles as she looks up at me.

"We should go in." I smirk.

"In where?" She asked in a confused tone.

I gestured to the lake, "The water duh."

"No!" She squealed.

"But Clllaaaarrrreeee!" I whine.

She shakes her head, "No way."

"Why not?" I ask.

"We will have to explain to the councilors when they see us dripping wet." She explained.

I looked at my watch, "Okay we still have 50 minutes, how about we just jump in for a few minutes and run back to the cabins and change before we go back to the chapel?"

She thought it over for a minute, "The water will be freezing…"

I smirk, "I'll keep you warm."

To my surprise Clare does not push me in, "Um okay, if you promise not to like drown me?"

"Clare I would never do that." I state in complete honesty.

I can tell she believes me, "Alright…"

I help her stand up. Clare shifts her weight awkwardly, "So umm…"

I know what she was getting at, "We aren't going to skinny dip. Let's just jump in."

"I'm scared." She states.

I nod, "Will it make you feel better if I go in first?"

She smiles wide, "Would you mind."

"Of course not." And I jump in the water.

It was freaking cold but if I told Clare that she would not come in, so I kept my cool as I broke the surface, "Are you going to join me and my lone some self?"

She giggled, "Catch me!" And she jumped off the dock.

I caught her in my arms but not before her head went under. She began to shriek and wiggle as I held her tight, "ELI IT'S FREEZING!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then hang on top me tighter."

Clare took my advice and clutched onto me. She looked in my eyes with her big blue ones, "Would it be okay if I wrapped my legs around you…?" She blushed red and added, "You know, just for warmth."

I smirked, "Well if it keeps you warm… Yes, of course you can."

She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and it literally was the best feeling in the world. Good thing we are in cold water or I would be as hard as a brick.

I noticed Clare was having problems supporting herself when I really did not know where to put my hands. The only real way I could support her is by cupping her butt, but she would NEVER let me do that. So I ask, "Clare, where can I put my hands that you are okay with?"

She smiles, "Thanks for asking. Um where ever you like I guess."

I shake my head, "Seriously Clare? No, where would you be okay with?"

She takes my hands and wraps them around her so I am holding the back of her thighs, "If you don't like it, tell me okay?" I clarify.

"Eli thank you, for respecting my boundaries and always asking." She thanked me. She really thanked me.

I smiled, "What kind of guy would I be if I did not ask? No, I will always make sure you are comfortable."

She pressed her face to my neck, "Thank you."

I had a feeling there was something she was not telling me, but I did not want to press on it. All I wanted at this very moment was to hold this beautiful girl in my arms and float with her. And that's what I did.

After like twenty minutes of floating Clare looked back at me, "We should go huh?"

I nodded, "For now, but sometime we should come back, this was nice."

"Yes it was." She states.

I swim us over to the dock and do my best to life Clare up to the dock before she gives me her hand and helps me up, "So off to the cabins?"

I nod, "Sweetheart we don't have a lot of time, so how about we just run back to my cabin and I'll lend you some of my clothes. It will save a few minutes."

She sighs as we walk back, "Won't people notice I'm dressed in your clothes?"

I shake my head, "No, everyone is wearing black so I will just give you something black. No one will tell the difference."

"Okay, thank you." She replies once we reach my cabin.

I open the door for her and we run in quickly. If we get caught we would be so screwed.

"Here." I hand her a pair of black sweats and a black V neck tee shirt, "They may be big, but they will fit.

Clare takes the clothes thankfully, "It's fine, I'll go change in the bathroom."

She goes and I call after her, "Be quick, we are running out of time."

I quickly slip into some fresh clothes of my own and Clare comes out of the bathroom. Clare throws her wet clothes and mine in my plastic bag, "Can you hang onto these for me?"

I nod, "Of course sweetheart."

She smiles and we quickly scatter out of the cabin and back to the chapel.

When we arrive we see Adam and Fiona with goofy grins on their faces, "Hey guys."

We smile at them and sit down, "Hey, how did you guys do?"

Fiona blushed and ignored me to start talking to Clare. Adam leaned in close to me and whispered, "We just had the best make out session in her cabin!"

I high fived him, "Way to go man!"

His smiled turned into a glare, "You didn't try anything on Clare right?" He warned.

I nodded, "No. I know she doesn't want a relationship yet."

Adam shook his head, "She isn't ready it isn't that she doesn't want one. One day she will explain, but you have to be patient."

I nod, "I have the whole summer."

"So why is she wearing your clothes?" He asks.

Shit! "How did you- " I thought my plan was fool proof!

He rolled his eyes, "Relax, no one else will know, you were wearing those sweats last night."

I take a sigh, "We went swimming in the lake. Fully clothed I swear!" I throw my hands up in defense.

Adam chuckled, "Me and Fiona have been there done that."

I chuckle, "It's great huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's pretty awesome." He agrees.

The leaders came out onto the stage and Adam, Fiona, I and Clare took our original seats. Clare cuddled up to me, "I like these clothes, they smell like you."

I blush a little, "I'm glad you like them."

"Eli! I totally forgot! I was wearing your jacket when I went swimming!" She squealed.

"Oh did you leave it at the lake?" I ask.

"No, but I got it all wet…" She informed me.

I rolled my eyes, "No problem sweetheart."

"Okay." She smiles and goes back to cuddling into me.

I can see her shivering a little though, so I give her the sweat shirt I was wearing, "Don't get sick, please don't" I say.

She buries her face in my chest, "You're so good."

I smirk, "You're so cute."

She blushes, "Thanks."

I press my face in her curls but immediately retract it when I get a glare from a councilor. I begin to pay attention to the leaders speaking, "And team purple wins!"

A few rambunctious teens get up and scream. Other teams boo and fuss until the councilors cool them down.

The leaders speak again, "So guys that is where we part for the night. You have twenty minutes before curfew!"

Everyone stands to get up, and I attempt to stand but I realize there is a sleeping girl on my shoulder. Aw, Clare fell asleep. I gently shake her shoulder, "Babe, I have to take you back to your cabin."

She mumbles, "Eli? I fell asleep?"

I nod, "You must be tired."

She nods sleepily, "Yeah, this jacket is warm it's like a big blanket."

I smiled and take her hand, "You're talking crazy sleep talk, you need sleep."

She follows me down the path to her cabin and since we still have ten minutes till curfew, everyone is still playing by the chapel.

I walk her into her cabin and help her get snuggled under her covers. She tries to sit up, "Eli you're…your clothes…."

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, keep them."

She smiles, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get some rest sweetheart." I lean down and press a gentle kiss to her forehead as the bell rings for curfew. I take one last glance at her before turning off her cabin light and whispering, "Good night sweetheart."

When I get back to the cabin Adam is lying in his bunk, "How long have you been in here?" I ask.

He shrugged, "A while. Fiona came back here with me for a bit."

I nod, "I just got to tuck Clare in."

Adam smiles, "You be good to her."

I nod, "I will." I crawl into my sleeping bag and drift off thinking about Clare.

I was awoken at five A.M. by a cabin leader putting a blind fold on my face, "Wakey wakey!"

A/N: Why is the leader blindfolding Eli? 80 reviews to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. SO today has completely sucked. I have really bad allergies and just a lot going on, so it has been a really long day. But the good news is tomorrow is guard championships and then I will have more time to update! Plus spring break! But I have to warn you I will be going out of town to look at colleges from Sunday to Monday, but nonstop updates after that I promise! I love you guys so much and seriously thank you for all of the reviews because they make me so so so happy! So right now I have 86 reviews and I really want to get to one hundred, but I don't know if that will happen so how about 96? That's only ten! I love you guys so much!

Eli's POV:

They took us camping. I understand camp is camp, but I did not plan to sleep in a tent. They came in our room at 5 am, "Wake up campers!"

I groaned, "What the hell"

My counselor cut me off, "Hello! What the hello! Right Eli?"

I rolled my eyes, "Right." Not right.

The leader smiled, "We are going to camp!"

"I thought we were at camp?" I asked.

Adam rolled his eyes, "You're such a noob."

I chuckled, "Dude, you really just said noob?"

Adam stuck his tongue out at me, but the leader cut us off, "Camping in tents. We will be hiking and getting close to God by nature. Pack up we leave in five minutes!"

Oh hello no.

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

In five minutes I managed to pack all of my stuff up. They never said where or how long we would be gone for, so I just packed all of it. Plus I noticed Adam doing it too, so I thought I had the right idea.

We all walked out to the chapel and stood in front of it waiting for directions. I smiled when I saw Clare coming down the hill with Fiona. She was wearing my sweatshirt and a pair of light jeans. She looked so refreshed in the mornings and I just loved it.

Clare came up to me and I hugged her around her waist. She smiled at me, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask her.

She smiles, "You know what."

And I did.

The leaders came out with their bull horns, "Good morning campers!"

Most of the kids groaned but some cheered in excitement. Clare slipped her hand in mine and I squeezed her hand.

The leaders continued, "So we have the big camping trip today! Who's excited?"

Again, most groaned, but others cheered.

"For those of you who haven't been with us before, this camping trip is a summer tradition. Just you and the nature for a week!" One of them exclaimed.

"Everyone buddy up and we will give you your tent before the hike." Everyone groaned. I guess the hike was something to be feared. I was not worried though, I did a lot of hiking growing up, I like it, it's calming.

Adam and I decided on being partners and we began the hike. To my surprise it was mainly flat ground. I couldn't believe they actually call this a hike! It was so easy!

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

About two hours later we all sat down, "Okay campers, we are almost there! We are half way!"

Everyone groaned. Whimps.

Lunch was not bad though. They said they made homemade subs, but I swear its subway. Either way, it was damn good.

Clare came up to me as Adam left with Fiona. I smiled at her, "Hey."

She smiled and plopped down next to me, "Hey you."

"Good food?" I ask her as she bites into her sandwich.

She nods with a mouthful of turkey, and I chuckled, "Cute."

She smacks my arm, "Oh what ever!"

"So tell me more about this camping thing." I tell her.

She smirks, "Well there are tents and fresh air and if you're feeling really rebellious wait for it…. Smores!"

I chuckled, "Ha, ha you're so funny."

She giggles, "I know."

I smiled at her, "But seriously, how is it?"

"I love it." She says, "We have camp fires and sing, and take night walks, and it is really great. I just don't like sleeping in the dark."

I smirked, "You could always bunk with me."

Clare rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious." I smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiles back.

"That's all I ask."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Later that night tents were set up and we were sitting by the fire place. Clare was plopped next to me with her head on my shoulder, "You smell nice."

I chuckled, "Thank you, you too."

"Thanks." She blushed.

The leaders came over to us, "Hey kids, wrap it up, five more minutes."

I nodded, "Sure."

The leader leaves and I walk Clare back to her tent, "So your sharing with Fiona?"

She nods, "Yeah."

"Well if you need a roommate, I'm right over there." I point to my tent.

She smiles at me, "Hey do you want your sweat shirt back?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Oh no, you keep it, it looks really nice on you."

She blushes, "Oh um thanks."

"No problem sweetheart." I say.

"Okay I guess I should go in." She says.

I nod, "Okay, goodnight gorgeous."

She blushes deeper, "Goodnight Eli."

I hug her quickly before walking away.

When I get back to the tent Adam is getting ready to leave.

He smiles at me, "Hey I'm gonna go say goodnight to Fiona, um don't wait up."

I chuckle, "Good luck man."

I lie back against my sleeping bag and try to catch some sleep. After ten minutes someone unzips my tent. Clare comes in with her sleeping bag, "Need a roommate?"

A/N: 196 reviews for an update!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Oh my Lord! 121 reviews on just five chapters! How did that happen? Thank you all so much! I can't even express how thankful I am! I love you all! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Oh and I wanted to say I'm super sorry for the mistake. When I posted the last chapter I had 86 reviews and I meant to say I needed 96 to update not 196, I sent out quite a few private messages but I wanted to announce it for those I missed. I love you all so much! **And I am dedicating this chapter to ****Elijahgoldsworthy5243, because she is amazing!** So everyone check out her stories because they are really good! Anyway, I love you all so much! How about 131 for an update? That's only ten! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

"Need a roommate?" Clare smiled in the door way of my tent.

I smirked, "What about Fiona?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Yeah cause I want to watch her and Adam make out all night."

I smirked, "Well come on in."

Clare zipped up the tent and put her sleeping bag down next to mine. I looked over at her. She was wearing the clothes I lent her after the night game. For some reason it made me really happy to see her in my clothes, "Nice pjs." I smirk.

She blushes, "Oh um yeah…. I was going to…. Give them back to you! Yeah." She stuttered.

I chuckled, "It's fine Clare, you can keep them."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Do councilors check tents by any chance?" I ask.

Clare shakes her head, "No, Adam slept in ours every night last year. He was never caught."

I smile, "Cool. So are you going to lie down?"

Clare giggled nervously, "Oh um yeah."

I smile, "I won't bite you Clare. I promise to keep my hands to myself." She looked really nervous. I hoped she didn't think I was going to try to like rape her or something.

She nodded, "Okay." Clare crawled down into her sleeping bag.

I smiled, "Better?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Why?" I ask.

She blushed, "Eli will you…. Um never mind."

"What is it Clare?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, never mind."

"Clare come on you can ask me anything." I take her hand and squeeze in reassurance.

She nods, "Will you… will you hold me?" She blushes.

I smile wider than I ever have. Hell yes I will hold her! "Of course sweetheart."

Clare smiles before climbing out of her sleeping bag and climbing into mine. I blushed a little myself at the closeness, but I graciously wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. Clare pressed her hands to my chest, "I have never been held like this before…"

I grinned, "Do you…like it?"

Clare nodded before placing her head on my heart, "Yeah, it's nice."

I smiled, "I'm glad."

Clare surprised me and leaned up and pecked my cheek. But then she looked super embarrassed, "Sorry! I don't know why I did that!"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I chuckled, "Relax sweetheart, I loved it."

Clare smiled, "I guess we should go to sleep."

I nodded, "Yeah I guess so, goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Eli, thanks for letting me stay." She smiled.

"Your welcome."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I woke the next morning with Clare in my arms. Her lips were parted perfectly and she was mumbling. I felt like a creep for watching her but she was really cute.

Clare had one of her curls getting caught in her lip so I gently pushed it out of her face. I guess she is a light sleeper because she slowly opened her big blue eyes, "Hey Eli…"

I smiled, "Morning Clare, how did you sleep?"

She gently pushed my arms off of her so she could stretch, "Mm hm. Your really warm."

I chuckled, "I loved having you here, you are welcome any time."

Clare nodded, "Thanks Eli. But I have to go, they do check tents in the morning."

I nodded but pulled her back to hug her. She giggled and skipped off. I was one lucky guy.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Adam practically came running into the tent. He was panting, "Hey *huff* dude."

I chuckled, "Why so tired? _Fun_ morning…"

He glared at me, "No, Clare was there this morning, but I almost got busted."

"That's why Clare left so early." I told him as I changed clothes.

Adam began to change too, "I know, but Fiona didn't want me to go. Do you think you could refuse Clare if she was clinging onto you and begging you to stay?"

I smiled at the thought, "No."

"Exactly." Adam smirks, "So how was your little sleepover with Clare last night? When I got to their tent she looked really excited before she left."

I smirked, "Oh she was?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah she got all giggly and blushy and refused to tell us where she was going. But she just had to do her makeup before she left."

"Seriously?" Oh my ego was getting way to big.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Try to keep your excitement in your pants or you'll scare her off."

I nod, "Believe me, I know. I'm not in this for sex, I highly doubt Clare would do that."

Adam shrugs, "Maybe someday, but not soon so don't get your hopes up."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

At breakfast Clare came over to me and sat down next to me, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hey there."

She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by the leaders, "Hey Kids! How are you all doing today!"

The kids cheered and yelled as the leaders went on, "So today you guys will be getting a break. We had a long hike yesterday, so we are going to be doing a lunch cook out by the lake. Bring your swim suites, towels and Bibles!"

The kids all clapped and for some reason I did too. It actually sounded like it was going to be a good day.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

After breakfast Clare got up and dumped her plate. I followed after her and dumped mine. She turned and ran a finger across my chest, "I'll see you in a few minutes." And she walked away.

A/N: What do you think? 131 reviews to continue, that's only ten


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I can't believe that I already have 146 reviews! How did this happen? I am so excited I can barley breath! Thank you all so much I literally cannot stop smiling like a child! I wish I could explain how happy I am, but I just can't say! I love you all so much! Thank you for the reviews! I love you!

Also, I have not seen the new Degrassi yet; I have had a lot to take care of and haven't had time to see it. I hear Eclare is breaking up, but I want you all to know if they do split, I'm not done writing Eclare, and no one else should be done either. I love you all! How about ten reviews for an update? Yes? Cool!

And this chapter is for whom I love very much right now!

Eli's POV:

I dressed in my white swim trunks and a black tee shirts. I wondered how swimming would work for Adam.

He seemed to notice me being a little awkward, "I'm not going to swim in case you were wondering."

"Does Fiona know?" I ask.

He nods, "Yeah I told her back when we first got together."

I nod, "So how did she take it?"

"Um at first she kind of freaked out." He explained, "But after about a week she got over it. Now it's all good."

I smiled, "That's good. Really good."

Adam smiled, "Thanks man."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Adam and I walked over to the lake. He instantly saw Fiona, "Hey beautiful"

She blushed before kissing his cheek, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Adam looked over at me, "You okay here?"

I look around and caught a glimpse of Clare sitting alone by the lake. I nodded, "Oh yeah, I will be just fine."

Adam walks away and I go over to Clare.

I sit down next to her and smile, "Hey sweetheart."

She looks over and smiles back at me, "You know you call me sweetheart a lot?"

I nod, "Does it bother you?"

She smiles shyly, "No."

"Good." I scoot closer to her.

She does the same thing. I put my arm around her proudly, "So how's the food? Any good?"

"It's not bad. Want a bite?" She giggles. She sticks her fork out for me and I smile.

I lean over and take a bite, "Yum."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you going to go it?" I ask her, pointing at the lake.

She shrugs, "I don't know…"

"Don't try to tell me you are afraid of water baby girl." I smirk.

She blushes, "Will you go in with me?"

I nod and take her hand in mine, squeezing her fingers, "Of course I will."

She stands up and shrugs off her tee shirt. I smirk, "Would it be wrong if I said you looked hot?"

"Oh um… thanks?" She blushes.

I smile and whisper in her ear, "You're also really beautiful when you get flustered."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Later that night they were having a worship campfire. Surprisingly, I was really excited. I love camp fires and spending the night cuddling up next to Clare and hearing her sing by a campfire just seems fun.

I quickly got dressed and headed out of my tent. Adam called out to me, "Eli!" He patted the spot next to him on a log.

I didn't see Clare or Fiona around so I assumed that they were still getting ready. I walked over and sat down next to Adam, "Hey dude."

Adam smiled, "Hey, I think our girls are going to be late."

I nod, "It's all good. I would wait forever for Clare." I chuckle.

Adam punches my arm, "Well aren't you little Mr. Romeo."

I rolled my eyes, "What can I say? Clare amazes me."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Well hello boys." Fiona and Clare walked over to us.

Adam got up and hugged her tightly, "Hey baby."

Fiona giggles, "Hey."

Clare comes over to me and smiles, "Hi."

I smile back, "Hi."

I pat the spot next to me and Clare sits down. She scoots in close to my side, "It's cold outside tonight."

I nod, "That it is."

Clare nuzzled my side a bit. I smirked, "Yes?"

She glared at me, "You know exactly what I want Eli."

"Could it be this?" I put my arm around her protectively.

She blushed, "Maybe…."

I smiled wide, "Good, at least I'm doing something right with you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare had the voice of an angel. She sat next to me curled up at my side and we sang the camp songs. I was surprised how some of them were really good. I even hummed a bit in Clare's ear. Of course she giggled and blushed like the cute girl she is. She is truly adorable.

"Okay campers; bow your heads because we are going to close with a prayer before its bedtime!" The leaders announced.

Most people yawned, a few even cheered. It had been a late night, but a good night.

Clare yawned into my shoulder, "I'm really sleepy."

I nod, "You can sleep soon sweetheart, just one more song."

She nodded and began to sing softly.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So um goodnight?" I smile at Clare as we stand in front of her tent.

She shrugs, "Well…. Adam will probably come over tonight, can I sleepover with you?" She blushed.

I chuckle, "Of course sweetheart, I'll be up waiting, whenever you're ready just come over."

~ # ~ # ~ #~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I sat in the tent for a few minutes before Clare came crawling in, again wearing my clothes. I smiled, "You look cute."

She smiled, "Thanks."

She put her sleeping bag down next to mine and sat on it Indian style, "So…"

I chuckle, "I'll hold you if you want? But only if you want to, no pressure. I don't want you to feel like we have to cuddle every time you stay with me."

Clare smiles, "Thanks Eli. But I want you to hold me…."

I smile wide and open my arms, "Then come here."

Clare crawls into my sleeping bag. I wrap my arms around her and smile, "Goodnight Clare."

"Good night Eli."

~ # ~# ~ # ~# ~ # ~

Five am the next morning:

"Wake up campers!"

A/N: Do Clare and Eli get busted? Ten reviews to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! How is it that I am at 170 reviews? Are you guys really that amazing or am I dreaming? I love you all so very much! Please keep up the wonderful reviews! Ten reviews for an update please! I love you guys!

My RP is in need of an Eli, so the first one to make an account WITH AN ASK BOX ALLOWING ANONS gets the spot! And whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME YOUR GENDER! It ruins all of the magic. Oh and if you don't know my RP it's true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com

Eli's POV:

"Wake up campers!" A leader was yelling in the mega phones. Crap, Clare was so going to get caught in here. The worst part was she looked so comfortable curled up in my sleeping bag and I did not want to wake her up.

l leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Clare, you have to get up sweetheart."

She groans, "Eli… it's five A.M."

I sigh, "Babe I know, but we all have to go outside and I'm not entirely sure how to sneak you out."

Clare sits up, "Don't worry about it, I'll just go, no one is looking."

I nod, "Alright, I guess I'll see you in a minute?"

Clare wraps her arms around my neck quickly, "Bye Eli." And she rushes out of the tent.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Adam comes into the tent as Clare leaves, "Hey man."

I smile, "Hey dude, have a goodnight?"

Adam smiles, "Yeah…"

I smirk, "Alright, I don't want details!"

He chuckles, "What about you?"

I smiled, remembering Clare curled up in my side, "Good, really, really good."

He nods, "Cool, hey wear clothes for warm weather, they are going to make us do the surprise hike."

I chuckle as I begin to change, "The surprise hike?"

He nods, "Yup, they drag us further up this hill, but when you see the star prayer make sure you and Clare go into the woods okay?"

"Why?" I ask as we walk to the fire pit.

He smiles, "Just do it, you'll thank me later."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Sure enough, Adam was right. We were walking. Great.

The best part about it was, not only was it a surprise walk, but a surprised boys one hike girls on another hike! What is wrong with the leaders here? Can't they see the reason we put up with this shit is for the girls?

I wonder how Clare is doing, she doesn't really like hikes. I bet she looks great in her little short khaki shorts.

Adam caught me daydreaming, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I chuckled, "Dude I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her… Clare… I just I don't know."

Adam rolled his eyes, "You really like her a lot huh?"

I nod, "It's like more than I have ever liked anyone. She's just so different…. I mean she has like values and morals and it's really kind of attractive."

"She's defiantly one in a million…" Adam agrees.

I glare at him, "You have your own girlfriend."

He rolls his eyes, "Look dude, I have known Clare for a while and she is probably one of my best friends. She is the most kind hearted loving genuinely caring girl you will ever meet. And I'm not stupid; I know she's beautiful too. Believe me, I've tried to get her to go out with me before Fiona, but I have NEVER EVER seen her act that way around a guy the way she acts around you. You are really lucky."

I smile proudly. I couldn't believe Adam thought Clare liked me that much. I really hoped she did, "Why won't she be my girlfriend?" I ask, "Like did something happen or is she like not allowed to date…?"

"No, she had…. A guess you could say a really bad experience with a guy…" His eyes fell downward as he spoke.

I was really curious what happened and I wanted to know, "Define bad experience…"

He shook his head, "It's not my place to tell you. She is really protective about it, I guess, so I can't really tell you."

"Please, Adam just tell me who the guy was at least." I begged.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"KC! Okay! It was KC!" He huffed.

I looked over at the dumb blonde jock in his basketball jersey, "Him?"

Adam sighed, "Yeah, him."

"What happened?" I asked.

"No! I can't dude, that is Clare's business, when she's ready, she'll talk, I promise." He says.

I sigh, "Alright. Thanks Adam, I appreciate you telling me who at least."

He smiled, "No problem."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~

"Alright campers, in just a few minutes we will be at our final spot for the rest of the week and we will meet up with the ladies for a quick night chapel." The leader announced.

All the guys cheered. Yes! I get to talk to Clare! I think I should ask her about KC, but if she was not ready to tell me, I did not want her to feel pressure to tell me about what happened with him.

The fire pit was at least visible now, and so were the girls. The leaders announced, "Okay kids, grab some food and then have a seat for chapel!"

There was a buffet style serving line of hot dogs and hamburgers. I looked up and saw Clare and she ran over to me. She looked so cute when she ran with her head down and he curls bouncing.

I smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around me, "Hi." She whispered.

I buried my face in her hair, "Hi."

She broke from our embrace, "How was your hike?"

She frowned, "Tiring, and hot."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say.

She shakes her head, "That's okay, I feel better now."

I smiled, "Hey do you want to save us good seats, I'll get us some food."

Clare nodded and I couldn't help but notice her eyes gleamed in the night sunset, "Okay."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The message ended and the leaders told us we had half an hour to explore before lights out.

I looked down at Clare, who was leaning against my shoulder, "Come on, let's go take a walk, we need to talk about something."

A/N: Who wants the talk? Reviews and it will come!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Guys I'm like dying here! Eight more reviews to get to 200! Can you believe it? I know I can't! I am so excited; please get me to two hundred! I have been updating a lot of stories today, so review! I love you all so much!

This chapter is dedicated to krissylol and all my other reviewers of course! I love you all!

Also, Viva La Mexico has 97 reviews, so whoever puts me up to 100 will get a dedication! And if you write stories, I will read and review EVERY chapter! I promise!

Eli's POV:

"Come on, let's go take a walk, we need to talk about something." I led Clare into the woods with me.

She rushed to scoot up right next to me, "The woods Eli? I'm kind of….afraid of the woods…."

"I'll protect you, you know that." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to my chest.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled at the warmth, "Let's find a place to sit, we'll talk then."

We walked around for a while. It was nice just walking with each other pressed up together. She was so warm and soft and I loved it.

"Oh how about there!" Clare points two a high up, but flat rock, we could get up there though.

I hop up onto the rock and Clare stares at me from the ground. I pat the spot next to me, "Come up."

Clare reaches up and I see the problem, she's too short. Aw, I hop off the rock, "I'll help you up first."

I grip her around her waist and help her crawl onto the rock. She smiles, "Thanks Eli."

"No problem." I say as I get back up on the rock.

"So…" She looked kind of nervous, so I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

I sighed, "I want to ask you something but I don't know if I can…" I trailed off.

"Ask me." Clare said with no hesitation.

"Well…" I sigh, "Why don't you want to be in a relationship? I really want to know Clare, I'm not going to pressure you to be in one with me, I just want to know why you won't…"

"Eli, I told you I would tell you when I was ready." She whispered.

"But Clare..."

She cut me off, "But nothing, you need to respect that I just don't want to talk about it! Everyone keeps asking me why and I just don't! I can't okay!"

Clare jumped off the rock and went running back to camp.

What did I just do?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Later that night, I sat in my tent alone. I wonder what Clare was doing with Adam there. All I know is I wanted her here, with me.

I heard something outside, sniffling I think. Someone knocked on my tent. Who knocks on tents?

I got up and unzipped the tent. Clare was standing there, tears streaming down her face, "You did this." She spat.

I pulled her in and zipped up the tent, "What do you mean I did this, Clare? What's wrong?"

She pushed her fingers in her hair, "You made me think about! I told you I wasn't ready!"

"Clare, you have to calm down." I tried to put my arms around her, but she shoved me off.

"Someone told you didn't they? Why else would you have brought it up?" She accused.

"Clare listen, I was talking to Adam and…" She cut me off.

"He told you!" She screamed.

I shook my head, "All I got out of him was a name, he cares about you Clare, he wouldn't tell me that, but I wish you would. Clare sweetheart I'm worried about you."

"Everyone is worried about me! Okay I get it!" She screamed at me.

I sighed, "Okay fine, you don't want to talk about it, I get it. I'll leave you alone."

"Okay." Her tears were getting worse with my statement. She started to unzip the tent.

"Clare wait." I grabbed her around the waist.

She tried to pull me off, but collapsed in my arms. She was shaking and sobbing and I just held her tighter, "Clare, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

She nodded, "I did a lot of things I regret Eli, but I just can't talk about it, not yet."

I nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry I rushed you. Do you want me to walk you back to your tent?"

She shook her head, "No Eli, I was wondering if…"

"Do you want to stay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Can I?"

I smiled, "Of course Clare. Come on, let's get some sleep."

I helped Clare into my sleeping bag she patted the space next to her, "Come on."

I climbed in and pulled her next to me and put my arms around her tightly, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"For what?" She asked.

I sighed, "For pushing you. I'm really sorry, I honestly did not think you would get this upset, obviously I didn't know how….bad things were with him?"

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my jaw, "Later okay? I'll tell you I promise, but now I just want to get some sleep."

I nodded and kissed her hair, "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli…Eli wake up." Clare was shaking me awake.

I looked out side, "Clare are you crazy? What time is it?"

She looked at her phone, "Um 3am?"

"Clare!" I chuckled.

"Eliiii" She whined.

I rolled my eyes, "What is Clare? Do you need me to walk you to the bathroom?" I tried to sound caring, but I really wanted to go back to sleep.

She shook her head, "No Eli… I-I want to tell you….about… KC?" She stuttered.

"Oh!" I nodded, "Um okay, now?"

"Yeah, you need to know."

A/N: Hmm I know I want to know, but review if you do! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews and the PM's and the tumblr messages and the tweets! I love them guys! Thank you so much! Seriously, when reviewers take the time to do extra things like that, I love it! Thank you so very much! If you don't have my tumblr or twitter, everything is under my author name, and I tweet when I update stories, so that is a way to keep track.

Okay guys, I had a good long cry about Eclare, and I am ready to talk now. So they broke up. I don't hate Clare, and I don't hate Eli. I'm thinking and hoping he gets some mental help, and maybe they get back together! The important thing is to take our minds off it, with big chapters and know Justin Kelly is coming to Degrassi season 11 baby! I was so excited I screamed!

Let's just all keep Eclare spirit alive and be happy Eli is alive. They will work out, because they are meant to be. I know it.

Eli's POV:

"No Eli… I-I want to tell you….about… KC?" She stuttered.

It was 3 A.M. but Clare was ready to talk I guess.

"Oh!" I nodded, "Um okay, now?"

"Yeah, you need to know." She whispered.

I sat us up a little bit and moved so Clare was sitting across from me. She shook her head in discomfort, "N-no, I can't I-I can't look at you when I say this." She stuttered.

"Um okay?" I said, a little confused. She looked really upset. I opened my arms, "Hey, come here, you don't have to look at me if it makes you uncomfortable. It's just you and me here, and whatever you tell me," I press my finger to her lips, then to my heart, "Stays right here, between you and me."

"Thank you." She whispers. Clare tucked her head in my chest, "KC and I, we used to date."

"Okay, that's…cool?" Her arms wrapped around my torso. I ran my hand up and down one of her arms. I hated that she was this uncomfortable.

A/N: New story goes up tonight!

She kept explaining, "Um, I loved him, like a lot I guess…"

"Well I don't love that." I admitted.

She nodded, "Thinking about it, I'm not happy about it either. But I did. He loved me, but to a point… He loved me enough t-to…" Her voice broke.

"To what?" I urged her on. I felt her tears soak through my thin shirt. Crap, I never meant to make her cry.

I pressed one of my hands to the side of her face, gently pulling her tighter to my chest. She clutched my ribs on both sides as she let her sobs increase, "Shhh, Clare it's okay, whatever it is, it's okay."

"E-Eli, I'm sorry." She cried.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as I pressed a kiss to her hair.

She held me tighter, "I can't- I can't take it b-back…"

I tried kissing her hair, rubbing her arms, whispering words, but nothing was helping her calm down. I wanted to help, but I just didn't know what I could do.

"Sweetheart you have to tell me what happened, okay? I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me." I coaxed.

She shook her head against my chest, "You can't help me Eli…I want you to, but you can't…"

"Why not?" I whispered.

"Because I-I…" She started, but she stopped.

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Clare, we don't have to talk about it okay? I won't pressure you to tell me, please just don't cry."

She wiped her eye with her hand, "M-maybe in the morning?"

I smiled and wiped a stray tear, "Whenever you're ready okay? No pressure."

She smiled and our eyes locked, "How are you so good?"

"Because I care about you." I say, "Do you want to go to sleep?"

She nodded, "Sorry I freaked out…"

I helped her back into my sleeping bag, "No, it's okay, I think I pressure you early, so I am sorry."

"Let's just get some sleep." Clare whispered.

I pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The next morning I was with Adam at breakfast when Fiona came over to us, "Good morning boys." She sat down on Adam's lap and kissed him.

"Where's Clare?" I ask.

She shrugged, "She said she wanted a little space for the morning."

Space? Why space? I hope I didn't upset her last night, "Maybe I should go talk to her…" I trailed off.

"No!" She and Adam said at the same time.

Adam clarified, "Just give her the space she needs-"

Fiona cut him off, "Clare get's weird sometimes, it's no big deal, usually she is fine in a couple hours."

"Well what does she do when she isn't fine?" I ask.

"She just thinks, sometimes goes for a walk?" She said, but she sounded a little unsure.

I sigh, "Um okay I guess, I'm going to get more food."

Adam follows after me, "Seriously, give her some space. Fiona was right, she gets like this sometimes, but she has her reasons, so don't freak okay? She'll be fine."

I sigh, "I just want her to be okay. I'm worried I guess…" I trail off.

Adam nods, "She'll be okay, I promise."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare was still taking her "space" when the chapel bell rang. I groaned, but got up to go to chapel.

I was about to sit in the little circle when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bushes. I was about the hit the person, but Clare cowered away from me, "Eli!" She hissed.

"Sorry!" I whispered.

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the woods.

"What about chapel?" I asked.

"I-I need to tell you something." She stated firmly.

"Okay? What's going on sweetheart?" I ask.

She steps over a tree branch and wraps her arms around me, "I-IhadsexwithKC."

A/N: Eli's reaction next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Oh my guys! You guys are amamzing! How can I ever thank you guys! You are all so amazing, thank you for the reviews!

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and** NEVER** say your gender please.

Also, I posted a new chapter of Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, se review that because I won't update without ten reviews!

Eli's POV:

Clare steped over a tree branch and wraps her arms around me, "I-IhadsexwithKC."

My heart fell as she said those words. I pushed her off of me and she bit her bottom lips like she was about to cry, "I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare he do that to you!"

She whimpered, "Eli please, keep your voice down."

I looked over at her tear filled eyes before wrapping my arms around her tightly, "Are you okay? When did this happen? I swear Clare, I-I'm gonna kill him."

She clung onto me, "It was back when we dated. Don't be mad at KC." She said rationally.

"How can you say that! He forced you to sleep with him!" I yelled.

Clare cringed. I knew she probably didn't want me yelling at her considering it probably took a lot for her to tell me this. I kissed her hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Her tears soaked in my shirt, "He-he didn't…he didn't force me to…"

"What?" I asked as I pushed her back to look at me.

She looked directly at the dirt, "I-I sort of asked him to…"

"Oh Clare…" I pulled her back in my arms and let her sob her pretty little eyes out, "He promised me he didn't like her! He promised me us having sex would only make things better! Do you know how I woke up the next morning! Huh! I woke up to a messy note informing me that I sucked in bed and he was leaving me for Jenna!" She cried.

All I could do was wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. She cried heavily into my chest. I pressed my face against her hair, "Please can I kill him?"

She shook her head, "I HATE him Eli."

"I hate him too. Clare what can I do? He can't just get away with it." I say.

She pulled off of me, "That isn't it…"

"Did he give you and STD or something?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, thank goodness, I just want you to know why I did it. I don't want you to think I'm a…slut." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

I cupped her face and pulled it up to look at me, "Hey, hey, no, you are in no way a slut for having sex okay? I know I have, does that make me a slut?" I chuckled.

She giggled lightly through her tears. I wiped her tears with my thumb, "Don't ever say that Clare, to me, you are perfect."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." I smiled.

She sighed, "I have more, to tell you."

I nodded and sat down by the tree, "Sit."

She put her hands on my shoulders and I helped her into my lap. She pressed her head on my chest, "I only slept with him because of Jenna. They were always flirting, and it scared me. I-I saw them kissing one night in the woods and….I-I told him I wanted to h-have s-sex."

"Oh Clare…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I can't take it back! He was my first time and I just have to accept it…." She cried.

I nudged her head, "Clare it's going to be okay, I promise…"

"How do you know that?" She whispered.

I said, "I don't, but I know that I care about you, and I promise I will do my best to keep you happy okay?"

She smiled wide, "Well now you know."

"None of that matters to me okay? It doesn't change anything between us, I'm glad you told me." I reassured her.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I feel better now that you know I guess."

I nod, "I'm glad I know why you don't want to date me, or well why you aren't ready to. I get it, and I'll wait okay?"

"Thank you." She said as she got off my lap and snuggled into my side.

I happily wrapped my arms around her, "So now we wait until chapel is over?"

"Now we wait."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

That night we were roasting smores by the fire. Anyone with a brain in their head could tell Clare felt better. She was smiling and laughing and letting me feed her smores, I was really glad we finally talked.

"You want another one?" I asked her.

She nodded, "One more, then I think I want to get some sleep okay?"

I smiled and began to roast one for her. I burnt it the way she liked it and stuck the skewer out to her, "Eat up."

She sucked the marsh mellow off and I had to say it was….kind of sexy actually.

She giggled and swallowed it. I got up and held my hand out to her, "Come on."

I walked her to her tent, "So will I be seeing you later?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Well I guess I could stop by….you know if I have nothing better to do…."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha, I bet you think that's so cute."

She nodded, "Yep and you know it was."

I rolled my eyes, "Everything you do is cute Blue Eyes."

"I know." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you later."

I walked away, but smirked when she called my name, "Eli!"

I spun on my heels, "Yes?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Get over here."

I ran back over to her and picked her up and spun her around. She giggled as I kissed her cheek, "See you in a few Blue Eyes."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I was walking back over to my tent when I heard two people fighting, "Why have you been such an ass lately! I do everything I can to please you!"

"God! All you want to do is have sex! You're a whore! Clare was never like that…"

KC.

A/N: Reviews if you want to see Eli's reaction….and Clare's reaction to Eli's reaction…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! So thank you guys so much for the incredible reviews! I am still shocked this story did so well, I honestly did not think it would but thank you so much! I love you guys!

Hey so sometimes I get reviews telling me about grammar mistakes, and I never really wanted a beta reader, so if you see a mistake, please can you just tell me what it is so I don't go crazy trying to find it?

They say that if you write something you see it just how you think you wrote it, so it's really for me to find my own grammar mistakes.

That would be really awesome!

This chapter is for g-hope-love-life she is a smart cookie!

Oh and thank you guys so much for the sympathy (I think that's the right word?) about my family in Alabama, the love was very much appreciated and it meant a lot to me! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

I heard KC talk, "God! All you want to do is have sex! You're a whore! Clare was never like that…"

No. He could NOT have Clare **b**ack. I thought about going up to clock KC, but I knew I had to get Cl**a**re out of her tent. I needed to hear it from her that she would not take him back, even though I was not sure if he wante**d** her back.

I made my way over to Clare's tent. I unzipped it and went inside.

A/N: Is it wrong that I love Steven Tyler?

"Eli?" Clare asked as she got up from her sleeping bag.

I took her in a bone crushing hug, "Please tell **m**e you would never take him back?"

"What are you talking about?" She whispered int**o** my chest.

I clarified, "KC, no matter what he says, you have to promise me you won't take him back okay?"

"Eli w-what are you talking about?" She gently pulled away from me.

I looked down at her, "We need to talk about some stuff tonight okay?"

She nodded, "Should I be worried?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so, but I should be."

"Wh-"

I cut her off, "Just come as soon as you can okay?"

I leaned o**v**er and kissed her cheek before walking back to my t**e**nt.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli, open up." Clare hissed from outside.

I got up and opened the tent for her.

She came inside and zipped up the tent before wrapping her arms around me, "So are we going to talk now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come on, let's lay down."

Clare followed me into my sleeping bag and she quickly cowered into my side. I slipped my arms around her, "I heard KC and Jenna arguing earlier."

"Really?" She asked, "A-about what?"

"Sex." I said blatantly.

Clare wrinkled her nose against the tips of my rib cage, "Oh. Um okay?"

I sighed, "He said something, and I wasn't really okay with it, that's why I freaked out earlier."

"He didn't like say anything about he and I…?" She trailed off.

"Um…." I said.

"Um….what?" She started to panic.

I tightened my arms around her, hoping she would be comforted at least in the slightest, "He did not say anything about you two having sex, in fact he said Jenna was a whore and you were never like that, but I wasn't wild about the way he said it."

"Why?" She asked. Clare was so innocent. I loved that about her.

I shook my head, "The tone he used, it sounded like he was hinted at something. Like he still likes you, I don't like that."

Clare let out a giggled, "Your jealous?"

"It's not funny!" I tried to defend myself.

She rolled her eyes, "Aw Eli! That's so cute!"

I gently pushed her shoulder, "You know you are in my tent, I can kick you out if you annoy me."

She frowned and the cute smile fell from her face. Crap, I thought it sounded like a joke.

She shimmied out of the bag, "You want to kick me out, fine."

She unzipped the tent and walked out. What did I do?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"What the hell did you do!" Adam yelled at me as he came storming into our tent.

I put my hands up in defense as he explained, "Clare is crying her eyes out! What did you do?"

"What! I have no idea, I was just joking with her and then she freaked and ran off." I said.

Adam took a deep breath before sitting down on the floor, "What did you say?"

I shrugged, "I was just kidding when I said I could kick her out if she was annoying me."

Adam closed his eyes in frustration, "KC kicked her out. The night after they… yeah, when he left that note, she went to go talk to him and he kicked her out. Ever since she just doesn't take it well."

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded, "Clare is a really emotional person, she's fragile, why do you think I have to watch out for her so carefully."

I sighed, "Should I go talk to her?"

He nodded, "Probably a good idea."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I stepped into Clare's tent to find Fiona hugging her and trying to make her stop crying.

I frowned, feeling like an ass.

Fiona cleared her throat and Clare looked up at me. I held my hand out to her, "Come on, we should talk."

Fiona gave Clare a warning glance, but Clare shook her head. She took my hand and let me pull her up.

We walked back to my tent in silence. I lead us inside and zipped up the tent before wrapping my arms around Clare. She cried heavily as I kissed the sides of her head and whispered, "He is going to pay for hurting you, I swear to you Clare, I will make him pay."

A/N: Hmm, reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday you to you! Happy birthday to Lola ! Happy Birthday to you!

Happy birthday Lola! This chapter is for you!

And to Landen, thank you for being the first guy to review one of my stories. Reading fanfiction does NOT make you gay, and no one thinks that so no worries. I just wanted to say a personal thank you for reading and I am glad you liked it, I would dedicate this chapter to you, but today is Lola's birthday so she deserves a chapter since I can't give her anything. I like to spoil my reviewers.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"He is going to pay for hurting you, I swear to you Clare, I will make him pay." I told Clare as I held her tightly.

Clare brought her face out from my chest and starred up at me through half lidded, tear stained blue eyes, "E-Eli, thank you…."

I nodded, "You have to promise me something okay?"

Clare looked confused, "W-what?"

I sighed, "When I make him pay, you have to promise not to hate me okay?"

Clare hesitated, "Well w-what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet Clare, but it won't be pretty…" I warned.

Clare nodded, "I promise."

I smiled, "I'm so sorry about earlier, if I had known, I wouldn't have brought it up." I cupped Clare's face in my course hands.

She blushed and nodded, "It's okay, you didn't know."

I kissed her forehead, "Let's get some sleep okay? Well, I mean if you still want to st-stay?..." I asked hesitantly.

Clare blushed, "…Yeah…"

I smiled wide, "Cool, so sleep time?"

Clare nodded and I helped her come into my sleeping bag. She snuggled up close to me and leaned over to kiss my cheek. She blushed as I smirked, "Thank you Clare."

She pressed her face in my chest, "Than you Eli, just for being you."

I noticed a light coating of tears in her crystal eyes. I brushed a hair from her cheek, "What's wrong?"

She smiled, "N-nothing, just having _this"_ She squeezed my hip, "It's new to me…"

"Well, does that mean you…like it?" I asked shyly.

She blushed, "I like you."

I smiled before kissing Clare's cheeks, forehead, chin, jaw, nose, and eyelids with fever. I kissed her whole face except for her untouched lips. She giggled, "I like when you do that to…."

I chuckled, "Do what? This?" I repeated kissing her face all over minus her perfect lips.

Clare giggled, "Possibly…"

I smiled down at her, "How are you so cute?"

"You think I'm cute?" She asked shyly.

I pecked her hair, "You my dear are incredibly cute."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli, get up." Clare shook my awake the next morning.

I yawned, "What is it?"

"It's morning." She smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled sleepily at her.

She giggled, "Good morning."

I sat up and pulled Clare gently over to lean on me. She did, "How did you sleep?" She asked as she reached up to push my messy bangs from my **f**ace.

I smiled, "Very well thanks to you." I pecked her cheek.

She blushed, "I'm glad."

"How d**i**d you sleep?" I asked her.

She smiled and nuzzled in my chest, "Well. You are really warm, you know that?"

My heart swelled with pride, "I'm **g**lad if it makes you **h**appy."

"I**t** does."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

After breakfast we say around waiting to find out what will happen today.

I had Clare pulled up next to me as I glared at KC from across the table. I had decided he was going to pay, but I did not know when yet.

Clare squeezed my waist lightly, "Hey, relax."

I nodded, "Sorry." But I wasn't. He was a dick.

The leaders came out, "Hey campers! Who had a good breakfast!"

Most everyone cheered as the continued, "Okay kids, you have ten minutes to get swimsuits, flip flops, towels, and sun block, then be at the lake!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

After I had my stuff ready, Adam and I walked over to the girl's tent. We pounded on the opening flap, "Are you girls ready to go?"

Clare unzipped the tent door and just stuck her head out, "Could you guys like walk away for a few minutes?"

"Why?" We asked in unison.

Clare gave us a glance and we got it, "Oh, um okay, should we just meet you?"

Clare looked back at Fi and nodded, "Yeah, we'll just meet you guys down there."

I nodded, "Alright, bye beautiful." And we walked away.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We were praying by the lake when a certain blue eyed beauty slipped her hand in mine. I peeked over with one eye and she was blushing.

Once they all said "Amen", the leaders spoke, "Okay guys, we are going to do a partner activity today. Everyone needs a partner and a boat. We are going to sail over to that side of the lake." The leaders pointed to the other side of the lake, "So grab a partner, grab a boat, and let's go!"

Everyone paired off. Adam went with Fiona, and I looked over at Clare. She smiled sheepishly at me. I chuckled and held my arm out for her, "Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you Miss Blue Eyes?"

Clare blushed and wrapped her tiny delicate hands around my strong bicep, "I would love that Mr. Elijah."

I smiled widely and took her over to get a boat. This was going to be good.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Wow guys, I can't believe how well this story is doing! Do you guys really like it? I hope so!

**Save Me, Because I need you tonight is one review away from 100 so let's get there okay? Yes?**

This chapter is dedicated to Cool Person and Landen because I loved both of your reviews! I love the long reviews they make me happy! Thank you!

I love you guys and please review!

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

"Have you ever done this before?" Clare asked me as I gently pushed the boat into the shallow part of the water. It was just a simple boat with ores so I could easily get this thing going.

"A couple times." I admitted, remembering back when I used to camp.

Clare smiled impressed. I stripped off the black wife beater I was wearing and Clare blushed. I chuckled at her adorableness, "Come on blue eyes."

Clare took off the shirt she was wearing over her light blue bathing suit. I really liked this one, it was different then her usual one, good different.

I smiled, "You look amazing."

Clare rolled her eyes, "Keep it to yourself Romeo."

"Come on." I held my hand out to Clare.

She looked at me hesitantly, like I wouldn't be able to get her up. Yeah right. Has she seen my arms?

Clare gave me her hand. I yanked her up with a little more force then nessicary. Clare giggled, "Eli!"

I smiled, "Don't doubt me sweetheart, I'll never let you fall."

Clare's face lit up in a red blush as she sat down. I sat down across from her and we began to row the boat.

"So how are you so good at this?" Clare asked.

I shrugged, "When I was a kid I was friends with this guy who loved to do this, we would go every weekend for years with his dad."

"Why don't you go anymore?" Clare asked.

"Because I started doing weed." I replied.

Clare bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was quiet for the rest of the way across.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we got to the other side of the lake I helped Clare out of the boat, "Hey are you okay?" I asked.

Clare nodded, "We have to talk about it you know?"

"about….?" I trailed off.

Clare took my hand and lead me to the group as she whispered in my ear, "The weed."

I nodded, "Are you mad at me?"

Clare shook her head, "No. But I'm curious."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Okay guys, now that we are all across the lake we are going to celebrate! You guys fought hard and you deserve a break. So enjoy, and remember to make room for Jesus!" The leaders cheer as the turned on the lanterns that lit the woods and started to play some music. They threw us a dance.

I looked over at Clare as the song "If We Ever Meet Again" played.

Clare blushed, "Yes?"

I held my hand out for her, "Dance with me?"

Clare took my hand, "I'd love to."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare and I had been dancing for a while. I kept my arms securely around her hips while she kept her arms around my neck. She smiled at me and blushed, "I love dancing with you."

I smiled wide, "Oh do you?"

Clare nodded and looked around to see if anyone was looking before she stepped up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek, "I do."

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and lifted her from the ground before she could regain balance. I kissed her forehead though all I wanted was to kiss her perfect lips.

I clung to Clare tightly, "Do you know how precious you are to me?"

Clare blushed and smiled, "Eli….."

No response was needed; I just wrapped my arms around her and danced with her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Clare as they councilors eventually cut the music.

Clare nodded and slipped her hand in mine, "Let's go."

I helped Clare into the boat and we went back across.

Once we were back the leaders announced, "Okay guys, it's been a long day so let's all get some rest and we have more for you tomorrow."

I looked over at Clare and winked before walking back to my tent.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~  
The next morning I woke up to an empty tent. I smiled at the note next to me:

_Morning! Sorry you slept in and I had to go! I hope you slept well! –C_

I smiled and dressed quickly so I could go see Clare.

When I got outside I walked over to see Adam in a line of guys, "What's going on?"

Adam sighed, "Guys bonding day. They force you to go hike with some other dude for two hours it's so dumb."

"What!" I was horrified if Adam wasn't my partner….no.

The leader called my name, "Eli and….KC."

A?N: I know! Crazy short and I've been gone for four days. Stuffs been going on and I'm swamped in HW. School ends in three weeks guys! Bear with me please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I know I have been MIA and I am so sorry! One more week until school is done and I'll be around all the time okay! I really am sorry, I have gotten a lot of messages asking me where I've been and I don't want to let you guys down it's just my grades have been slipping like hell and I have to study. I will be around more I swear, starting June 9th okay?

Thank you all for the amazing reviews! This chapter is for Kmfcheer!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Eli and…KC." The councilor announced. KC as in Clare's ex KC! As in the guy who broke her heart and stole her virginity KC! No way in hell was I doing that!

"No!" I called out almost involuntarily. The boys around me all stared like I was nuts. I didn't really care. I care about Clare and I don't want to spend two hours alone with him, I might kill this guy for hurting someone as innocent and precious as Clare.

KC looked over at me with a pissed off/insulted look on his face, "Chill out man, I didn't do anything to you."

I wanted to make a scene. I wanted to tell him just what my problem with him was. But I kept my mouth shut. I had a feeling Clare wouldn't appreciate me bringing it up in front of anyone, but the second we were alone KC's face was going to pay.

"Okay boys have fun!" The leaders called as they released us.

KC looked over at me with a fake wirily smile, "Lets go?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So this is awkward huh?" KC chuckled as he jumped on a tree stump. He had been really awkward the whole time. It may be because I have been giving him a death glare.

"Don't be such a dumbass; you know why this is awkward." I said bitterly to him, not feeling like having a chatting conversation.

"What!" KC was caught off guard at my comment I guess because he practically fell of the stump. I guess he had never been called a dumbass before.

KC's eyes widened, "Wait is this about Clare?"

I looked at him like he was the biggest fucking idiot in the world, "Of course it's Clare asshole."

"What the hell dude, she's just a girl." He said in the most annoying tone I had ever heard. I hate this guy. How the hell could Clare even date him?

KC took in a smug chuckle, "Look man, you can have her okay? Been there done that you know?" He kept walking up the creek, but that was enough for me. NO ONE talks about Clare like that!

I walked up behind him and shoved his dumbass self in the creek. KC let out a shriek as he came up from the water with a shocked expression on his face, "What! The! Fuck!" He yelled.

I chuckled, "Cold eh?"

KC stumbled out of the creek, his clothes soaking wet, "Dude what the hell?"

"Don't you dare talk about Clare that way you fucking asshole?" I spit out bitterly at him.

KC rolled his eyes, "Whatever man."

"Look, Clare is amazing, innocent and beautiful and you hurt her. That is not okay with me." I told KC as I continued to glare at him.

KC sighed, "I know I hurt her but Jenna…..man Jenna has…."

"Slut appeal?" I chuckled.

KC froze, "Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes, "It sucks eh? Someone talking shit about the girl you love?"

"I don't love her." He said quickly.

"No?" I asked.

"Nope. The only girl I ever loved was Clare." He said with a little hate in his voice.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked, honestly wanting an answer.

KC shrugged, "Jenna….well she….she came onto me and Clare….she wanted to wait and I guess….it was a mistake." He sighed.

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to kill him for hurting Clare, "That doesn't make up for it. Her virginity was the one thing that was precious to her. And you took that." 

KC shrugged, "She offered man, it's not my fault I didn't enjoy it. She wouldn't cum and I got tired, big deal."

No. That was the final straw. I drew my fist back and punched him in the face. KC fell to the ground. I wasn't done though. I crouched over him and hit him once in the gut before kicking him in the balls. He groaned in pain, "What the hell!"

"You fucking asshole, I should rip your nuts off and make you eat them, go burn in hell." And I left.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

After the not so successful hike they rung a bell and let us go back. I wanted to see Clare. She would make me feel better.

I made my way back in a few minutes and I saw Clare coming from the other side. She smiled at me and waved. I walked over to her while she did her cute running skip thing.

I took Clare into my arms and she buried her face against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, "How was your walk?"

"My partner was Bianca….what do you think?" She giggled as she kissed my clothed chest, "How was yours?"

I sighed. I didn't really want to tell her I kicked KC's ass, "Um it was okay…"

"You sure?" She looked up at me. Uncertainty filled her eyes. I should tell her…..just not yet.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

At dinner that night Clare and I sat together. She looked at my plate, "Are you going to eat that….?" She eyed my double chocolate cake.

I chuckled, "You said you didn't want one!"

Clare blushed, "I lied…."

I smiled at her and took a scoop of the cake, "Open up."

Clare opened her mouth and took a bite of the cake. She hummed, "Mmm…That's good cake."

I rolled my eyes, "Would you like me to get you a piece?"

"Would you mind….?" She whispered.

I smiled at her and shook my head. I could not resist this beautiful girl even if I wanted to. I spoke, "Of course I wouldn't mind, you can take mine, I'll get another one for myself."

Clare smiled, "You're the best!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

During fire pit that night Clare leaned against my side. I kept her close to me. She was so perfect; I couldn't believe KC could be so stupid. Especially if Clare wanted to have sex with him. I couldn't imagine her being bad in bed….Oh I needed to stop thinking about that. Clare would never have sex with me. She was perfect and I was just a loser.

Clare nudged my side, "Hello there?"

I snapped out of my trance, "Sorry I'm spacing out aren't I?"

Clare giggled, "Just a little bit."

I chuckled, "Are you warm enough? You can have my jacket if you want it?"

Clare blushed, "No, then you'll get cold." It really was a cold night but it gave me an excuse to hold Clare closer to me.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Clare smiled and pushed her hands in the sleeves, "Thank you."

I smiled, "Anytime Clare, anytime."

Clare opened her mouth to say something to me but she was cut off when everybody gasped. I looked over and who was coming from the woods but KC. He was purple and bruised and a little cut up.

KC walked over to me and Clare. He looked at her, "Great new boyfriend you have."

"Eli is not my boyfriend but if he was he would be better than you ever were." Clare stated confidently. But then she noticed, "KC what happened to you…?"

I should have known Clare would care. She was a very caring person; she always had been a caring person. I just wish at the moment she wasn't but then she would probably dump my ass.

KC chuckled cynically, "Why don't you ask Eli over here? He knows why."

Clare froze. Great, this was just what I needed. She looked at me, "E-Eli?"

I sighed, "Um….KC was my partner earlier…" I didn't want to lose Clare but I couldn't lie to her.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "But you didn't….I mean you couldn't…?"

My face dropped, "I'm sorry Clare….I know I-"

She cut me off, "Save it for someone who cares." She got up and left.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

That night I was sleeping alone. Adam was nowhere to be found. I can't forget how upset Clare looked. I had never seen her look that hurt before. I wanted to fix this. I felt terrible but if she knew….if she knew what he said she….no. That would hurt her beyond belief. It doesn't matter if she hated me, I couldn't say those things to her.

I groaned and rolled over in my own misery as Adam came into the tent, "Hey man…I heard."

"Is Clare okay?" I asked.

Adam sighed, "She's really upset…"

I nodded, "If you heard the things KC said….I couldn't let him sat those things… I just couldn't. I had to protect her…"

Adam nodded, "I would have done the same thing, do you want me to go talk to her?"

I shook my head, "No…I need to do this….could you bring Clare over here?"

A/N: Well….how was it?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe how well this story has been doing! You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you all so much! I'm not seeing this story ending soon so I hope that is okay with all of you?

Special shouts outs will now be more regular then dedications because I have many amazing people supporting me and I'd like to mention more than one person per chapter.

Special Shout Outs:

-**JDDCdancer1497**: You write amazingly adorable and long reviews and I love you!

-**iloveEclare3496**: You review me so much, thank you!

-**The Cliffhanger Girl**: I am honored you review me, I love your stories!

-**DegrassiMyObsession**: Thank you for all the reviews, I adore them!

-**g-hope-love-life**: You have been a reviewer for a long time; I love you and thank you!

-**theonlyeligoldsworthy**: Well I love you baby and you just generally inspire me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I was nervous while I waited for Clare. Adam _**t**_old me he would do his best to get Cla_**r**_e _**o**_ver here b_**u**_t there were no promises. I hoped he could though. I know I hurt Clare and I felt a_**b**_so**l**ut_**e**_ly terrible about it. Clare wasn't even my girlfriend and I had hurt her so many times.

"Dude?" I heard Adam's voice as he unzipped the tent. Adam poked his head in, "Can we come in?" He asked.

I smiled wide, "We?"

Adam nodded, "There's two of us."

"Yeah, come in." I smiled at him. I swear if it was Fiona with him someone was getting their ass kicked.

Adam walked inside, holding hands with a puffy red eyed Clare. She looked upset and hurt and overall she wouldn't look at me. I hurt her and that kills me.

"Hey." I said a little hesitantly to Clare.

Clare looked down at the floor, "Adam could you give us a minute?" She asked him.

Adam nodded, "I'll be with Fiona."

"Okay." Clare mutters and Adam walks out.

Once Adam left the room got ten times more tense. Clare would not look at me and I could tell she was really upset. I hated this. I fucking hated this.

I had to say something before she left, "Clare?"

She turned to look at me, "Ye-yeah?"

I smiled weakly, "I'm so sorry…I have a reason for hurting KC…"

Clare looked a little interested, "Um…why did you do it?" She asked me as she continued to shift around nervously.

I sighed, "Clare you've slept over here many times, just sit down." I said, hoping she would agree. I could not handle her looking this upset and uncomfortable, I always wanted Clare to be comfortable with me.

Hesitantly, Clare nodded, "Um…okay…" She leaned over and used my shoulders to help herself sit down on the sleeping bag we had been sharing and I hoped we would continue to share. I really did not want to lose Clare. I fucked up, but I was determined to fix it.

Clare looked up at me with her puffy red big blue eyes, "Why did you do it Eli? I thought I could count on you…"

I frowned at her statement. This was just awesome, Clare could no longer trust me, "Clare please, don't say that."

Clare frowned, "Eli I really honestly did count on you and I never thought you would do something like this. Eli hurting KC won't fix anything I-"I couldn't take it anymore.

"Clare that jackass deserved it!" I yelled and Clare immediately froze. I had never yelled at her and she looked terrified.

Clare started to get up and I started to panic. She couldn't leave yet, I had to explain. If she hated me I would be so hurt, "Clare wait, don't go."

Clare looked at me with obvious disappointment, "Why should I stay?"

I sighed, "Because I need you Clare." I said honestly.

Clare's face lit up slightly. She blushed and crawled over to me, snuggling into my side. I was amazed just how perfectly she fit into my side but that was Clare, she was perfect, perfect for me. Clare looked up at me, "Okay, I'll stay." And she pecked my cheek.

Clare's glowing face nuzzled my chest and I wrapped my arms around her to kiss her head, "Thank you Clare."

"For what?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose once more, "Thank you for being you."

"Eli?" She whispered as her fingers traced shapes on my chest.

"Yes Clare?" I asked.

Clare sighed, "As cliché as it is to ask this, can we just hold off on the serious talk for now just enjoy this moment? I'm really kind of tired anyway…" Clare trailed off.

I smiled, "Yes, that will be nice, come on, let's get comfortable."

Clare blushed, "I don't have any pajamas…I didn't plan to stay…" She said.

I looked up and realized she was wearing jeans and a camp tee shirt. I nodded and began to look through my bag until I found a pair of grey boxers and an undershirt, "Is this okay? It's hot tonight, but if you aren't comfortable"

Clare cut me off, "They will be fine Eli, but where do I change?" She asked as she looked awkwardly around the small tent. I knew she wouldn't change in front of me and I was okay with it. I just wasn't sure what to do.

I shrugged, "I can just close my eyes, or I can step outside, whatever your comfortable with?"

Clare shook her head, "You can't go outside, it's too cold."

I shrugged, "I don't care, it's fine."

Clare raised an eyebrow, "You could get caught."

I nodded and mouthed an "Oh."

Clare giggled, "Promise you'll keep your eyes closed?"

"I promised." I told her as I shut my eyes and covered them with my hands. I was tempted to peek but I knew it would upset her so I didn't take the risk.

"Okay I'm done." Clare said.

I dropped my hands and smiled at the sight of her wearing not only my close, but my boxers. I was a lucky guy.

Clare settled down into the sleeping bag and cuddled up next to me, "Eli?"

"Yes Clare?" I responded as I took her tiny body into my arms, stroking her hip.

"Did you protect me?" She asked, I knew she was asking about the thing with KC. I didn't want to get too much into this right now so I nodded, "Yes Clare, I only did it to protect you."

Clare smiled and kissed my cheek, "Thank you." And we fell asleep.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Cl_**a**_re?" I w_**h**_isp_**e**_red _**a**_s I gently pushe_**d**_ her messy curls from her face.

Clare's eyes fluttered open slowly. She smiled at me, "Hey." She croaked out, sounding tired.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Hey."

Clare sat up and stretched out her arms. She yawned slightly as she did this. Clare was adorable in the mornings. She had this amazing morning glow and she was just so pretty when she woke up. I felt like a whipped idiot, but she was perfect.

"You look beautiful." The words fell from my mouth like I had no control over them.

Clare giggled. Her cheeks heated up to a soft pink as a smile formed on her beautiful face, "Thanks…"

I chuckled, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you blush, but that looks damn cute too."

"Hey!" Clare smacked my arm, "I am NOT blushing!" Her blushed quickly changed from a hint of pink to a deep red.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, sure you're not."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Is it gone?" Clare whispered to me as we waited for breakfast hand in hand. She looked adorable in her overalls and a green shirt. Most would think she was too old for them but she was wearing the short shorts and she looked great.

"Is what gone?" I whispered back. The leaders were talking and the y got upset when you tried to talk over them.

Clare blushed, "My blush? Is it gone?"

I rolled my eyes, "It was until now."

"Great." Clare said sarcastically.

"Clare you're blush is adorable, don't worry about it." I let go of her hand and slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Clare shrugged before clutching onto me, "Okay." And she snuggled up to my side as we waited.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey guys, can we sit or do you want some alone time?" Adam and Fiona asked. It was prayer time in the woods, but most of the kids just took off far enough so the leaders wouldn't see us.

At the moment Clare was sitting on my lap, her back facing me. We were laughing and flirting and I was showering her with compliments, but company would be nice especially because I hadn't gotten to talk to Adam much lately.

"Yeah, sit." They made themselves comfortable on the stump across from us.

Clare scooted back in my lap until she was comfortable again. I honestly could not feel my thighs anymore, but I didn't care.

Fiona just lay down on the stump, putting her head in Adam's lap, not caring if her clothes got dirty. Adam smiled and stroked her hair, "She's just tired."

"He kept me up all night." She said.

Clare and I both tried to hold in our laughs as they clarified, "We were just talking!"

"Sure you were." I noticed Clare and Fiona wink at each other.

The four of us talked for a good hour before it was time to head back. As we did Clare caught my arm, "We aren't going to chapel today…"

"Why not?" I asked.

Clare frowned, "We have to talk about the incident with KC."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been taking me a while to update, I have tons and tons of homework this summer but I'm trying! I love you guys and thank you for understanding! I want to thank all of you for the reviews! I mean 406 is just crazy! I hope that you guys continue to review tons and tons please?

I really want to thank KitKat0219 g-hope-love-life Cool Person JDDCdancer1497 Im-That-Degrassi-Chick MadameDegrassi4587 poisoncade The Cliffhanger Girl Kmfcheer eclaregoldsworthy for all of your amazing reviews! Also theonlyeligoldsworthy, I love you honey, thanks for keeping me happy and sometimes blushy.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

Clare wanted to talk about K_**C**_. Awesome. I really didn't want t_**o**_ hurt her by telling her what KC said but I also would _**n**_ever to lie to Clare.

I took her hand, "Come on, I know a good place for us to talk."

Clare nodded and we began to walk. As we made our way to the place Clare kept close to me, "I'm _**s**_orry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked h_**e**_r as I held her a little tighter.

Clare sighed, "If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened, so I'm really sorry."

I never wanted Clare to be upset. I never wanted her to feel like her having sex would cause this big problem. I leaned over and pressed a caring kiss to her forehead, "Don't be sorry Clare. Don't be sorry for anything. I will happily kick anyone's ass who tries to hurt you."

Clare blushed a deep red. I loved that I could make her blush. She had _**q**_uite an innocent glow when she bl_**u**_shed. I kn_**e**_w a lot of girls that could hot but Clare, she was everythi_**n**_g.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Here we are." I _**s**_tepped aside and l_**e**_t Clare take in the view of the lake. We had eaten at this lake before and I loved it, it was beautiful. Maybe Clare and I could go for a _**s**_wim after the talk we were both dreading.

"Eli this is the perfect spot…" Clare smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's go sit down okay? I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood up a little bit.

Clare nodded, "Yeah, let's talk."

We sat down in the grass and Clare began to play with a few blades of it. She sighed and I frowned. This talk was going to be awkward no doubt but it needed to be done.

"So are we going to talk or….?" Clare asked as she peered over at me.

"Yeah, let's talk." I started, "KC was my partner when we did the gender separation walk." I looked at Clare and gave her a weak smile which she returned, "Okay go on…" She urged me.

I took another deep breath, "We were walking and he had tried talking to me but I didn't do much besides give him a couple death glares and maybe a grunt or so."

"Why?" Clare asked me, like it was a shock I didn't want to talk to the asshole.

"Because he hurt you Clare, you can't honestly expect me to like him?" I threw a rock near me into the water.

Clare sighed, "Eli I don't want you to pick fights because of me. It's my life and I can handle it. I have been handling it just fine for a while before you came along."

Ouch. She might as well shove a knife in my heart and give it a good twist. "Clare you can't be serious, I only hurt him to get back at him for hurting you! He's a fucking asshole!"

Clare stood up from the ground and I could see her starting to get upset, "Don't yell at me…"

I frowned, "I-I'm sorry…Could you sit back down? I won't let my temper get the best of me…."

Clare looked hesitantly at me. I think I scared her. Shit, "Clare look I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

Clare cut me off, "No it's okay, I always manage to screw things up."

"Clare this isn't your fault, please don't think that" I begged. I stood up so I could cup her face, "I care about you Clare, please just let me care okay?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, "I wish I could…but I can't."

I knew what was on Clare's mind. KC. She was going to be hurt about that for a while because she lost her virginity to him. I understood though. I think it's time I tell her about how I lost mine. Maybe if we leveled the playing field she would open up to me more. That was what I needed from her before we could talk about KC.

I nodded, "How about we talk about something else first okay? I have something I want to tell you and maybe it will help."

Clare raise her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Do you want to hear about my first time?" I asked.

Clare gulped nervously, "I uh…."

"I don't have to tell you but I think you may be more comfortable with my sympathizing if I told you?" I hesitantly said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it, but for Clare I could make that exception.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "Um…okay I guess so…"

I nodded, "A had sex for the first time around a year or go. I was at party and there were drugs and drinking. This was back before I got mixed up in the weed stuff. But anyways, I was there with a friend but he took off when we got there so I did whatever awkward teenager with no friends would do…"

Clare giggled, "Ran home?"

I rolled my eyes, "Got a beer."

Clare nodded, taking my large rough hand in her tiny smooth one, "It's okay, go on." She nudged my shoulder.

I kept telling my story, "After I finished the first beer I still felt awkward so for the next hour I just got beer after beer after beer. By the end of the hour I had about 12 beers. I was completely out of it and it was my first time being drunk. I met a girl that night, her name was Sara. She was not nearly as drunk as I but she managed to lure me out to the dance floor. After a few more beers and a little grinding I was pinned to a bed and there it was. My first time with a complete stranger. I looked for Sara at school and I looked for her around town but she was gone. I felt like a part of me was missing in a way. I never got to check on her to see if she was okay or if she got home alright or anything. I hate myself for that day. I know a lot of people throw away their first times getting drunk but I didn't realize how much it could hurt a person until it happens. So my first time was disappointing too, just in a different way."

Clare squeezed my hand, "Oh…I'm sorry Eli. I-"She stopped, "I'm sorry everything I want to say would be stupid."

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay, I understand." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. Clare left a kiss on my cheek and she ran her fingers down the sides, "Hey Eli?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks for telling me." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Anytime Clare, anytime."

Clare pressed her face against me, "Why did you beat KC up?"

"Because he was saying things about you I didn't appreciate." I said, more bluntly then I was planning.

"W-What." Clare started stuttering, "What did he say?"

I shook my head, "I can't tell you, it would hurt you Clare and I don't want to have to do that. I care about your heart too much."

"Please Eli?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, "I have to know or I won't ever let it go…"

I shook my head, "I can't Clare. I care for you so much but I can't repeat those things. I'm sorry."

I peered over at Clare as she looked off into the lake. She frowned, "It was that bad wasn't it?"

"Clare-"She cut me off.

"Don't lie to me Eli. The sex. He hated it didn't he?" She questioned.

"No Clare-"

I was cut off by Clare again, "It's okay. I hated it too; I just hoped I wasn't that bad….I guess I was."

"Clare I'm sure you weren't bad. KC probably just couldn't last long enough or was too selfish to try." I tried to relax her though I had a feeling what I said was true. KC seemed like he would be the type to finish and stop.

Clare groaned, "I hate him Eli. I hate him."

"I know. I'm so sorry he hurt you." I scooted close and wrapped Clare up in a tight hug, kissing her temple. I rubbed her back with my thumb as if trying to sooth her.

Clare leaned in close to me, "It's okay, I have you don't I?"

"Yes you do."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I walked to chapel with Adam, "So how are things with Clare?" We had managed to miss afternoon chapel and all the free time so by the time we were back it was time for night chapel.

"We had a good talk so everything is okay for now I guess." I smiled as we walked.

Adam nodded, "You missed a good free time."

"Why?" Adam's grin spread across his face.

He shrugged, "Fiona and I went to a creek down a trail and we were both soaked but since we were out of camp bounds we had to have our clothes dry and Fiona suggested we take them off and…"

Adam stopped as we walked into chapel, "We can finish discussing this later…."

We sat down and I heard an angel voice, "Eli!" I heard Clare giggled as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. I blushed but clung onto her soft arms. Clare usually was not too into the PDA thing so this was a surprise to me and I was completely fine with it. Clare was adorable when she missed me.

"Hi beautiful." I turned Clare around and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a warm hug. I wanted to kiss her cheeks but I wouldn't in chapel.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Chapel had finished but as we all got up to leave one of the leaders got onto the stage, "Hello campers!"

A lot of people screamed and cheered whenever the councilors came up. It was stupid in my opinion. But some people loved spirit. I hate spirit.

The leaders spent a few minutes pumping up the campers. They asked questions about the week and how things were going spiritually and with their friends. They did this every single night and it was slightly annoying in my opinion. But it is what it is.

One of the leaders motioned for everyone to quiet down, "Sit down guys! Seriously sit we have something important to announce."

Everyone sat down and looked up at the leaders as if they were waiting for some great instructions or something, "We will be heading back to formal camp tomorrow and our first mail will arrive!" People from the crowd got up and cheered. A piece of me was happy because I did miss my parents as lame as it sounded.

The leaders were not done, "Oh and one final announcement will Elijah Goldsworthy and KC Guthrie report to camp director Mary please? Thanks guys!"

A/N: Stuff is about to go down…


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I know it sounds lame but on ch. 16 I got 23 reviews and on 17 I got 11 reviews so I guess it wasn't a good chapter or something? I don't know. But thank you to those who did review! Let's get back up to the 23 okay? I really want to get up to 500 reviews soon! I love you all!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Shit. I had to go report to the camp director. I knew KC was an ass but I didn't think he would tell a councilor. I had a feeling Bible camp would frown on me kicking the crap out of KC and for the first time I really didn't want to leave camp. If I left there was a good chance Clare would hate my guts and I could not have that.

Once the news was announced Clare leaned in close, "It's not for….?"

"I don't know Clare." I whispered back. I was going to kill that kid if he got me sent home.

Clare bit her bottom lip. She shifted her weight in her chair and I could tell she was uncomfortable. "E-Eli what are you going to do?"

"I guess go find Mary?" I hesitated. What else was I supposed to do? Blow her off?

"Maybe if you just explain that KC was being horrible she would let you off with a warning…" This girl was amazing. Her positive innocence was so damn adorable but I knew I would not get off with a warning. I was in deep shit and sinking fast.

I wouldn't take it out on Clare though. I nodded, "Maybe."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare and I stood in front of her tent in silence. I knew I would be late if I walked her back but I also knew it may be the last time I see her if I get sent home. I finally decided to speak, "Just hang out here until I come back okay? I don't want you sleeping in our tent alone. I already told Adam to cool it with the kissing until I come back."

Clare nodded, "Fight hard okay? I don't want you to go home…"

I nodded and smiled weakly, "I'll try. I really need to go though."

"Okay." She took another deep breath before putting her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek, "Eli?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and she looked slightly nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked, taking he hands in mine.

We were standing in front of the tent with a million stars in the sky and a perfect full moon. It was the perfect gorgeous romantic night. Clare bit her bottom lip, "I um…well I- "Clare stopped.

I raised an eyebrow, "You what?" I gave her a reassuring smile and Clare smiled back.

"I…I like you." She spit out quickly. To me it sounded like she was going to say something different and she chickened out but I decided to just ignore it.

"I like you too Clare." I gave her a hug before letting her go and walking back to the main camp.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Since we were still at the camp site Mary dad not have an office. KC and I were seated at the leader's tents in their "Meeting Circle". It was basically five folding chairs in a circle.

KC and I both stared at each other. I was dying to ask him if he squealed so I could beat the shit out of him, but I knew I needed to keep my mouth shut.

KC turned his gaze the dirt as he kicked a rock around before looking back up at me. I stared at him through the fired with the deadliest stare I could manage. It was time. I was about to ask him what the hell was wrong with him but I was cut off by the voice of a women, "Hi boys, I'm glad you came. My name is Mary, your camp director."

I looked up at the thin women in front of me. She was tall and blonde. She wore a camp tee shirt and a pair of knee length khaki shorts. These women may or may not ruin the best relationship I have ever had with a girl.

"I'm Eli." I stood up and shook Mary's hand. I wanted to leave a good impression so I had a fighting chance of staying. This was all assuming I was called for the KC thing but I don't know what else it could be.

Mary smiled before looking at KC expectantly, "Oh!" He stood up and offered a hand, "I'm KC."

Mary nodded, "Okay boys have a seat."

The two of us sat down and then Mary sat. She looked at us and nodded before folding her hands in her lap, "I really hate to do this but unfortunate I was informed about an incident that has occurred."

"What kind of incident?" I asked.

Mary nodded, "Eli let's all be honest here because we all know what this was about. Honesty is the key in this situation so are you going to confess?"

I bit my bottom lip. I knew why we were here but I wanted to know who squealed, "How did you find out?"

"That is not important." She stated.

"It is." I said right back.

Mary looked at KC and he glared at her, "No it's not important think of it as an anonymous tip."

KC did it. What a jackass. He completely deserved what I did to him and we both know it.

Mary took a deep breath, "Eli all I need is for you to tell the truth so we can talk about where to go from here."

I bit my bottom lip. I was not going to fess up unless I had to. "Where would we be going from here exactly?" I questioned.

"Well it all depends on whether or not you confess." She replied. She just would not let this go! I didn't want to fucking confess.

"What if I don't confess?" I asked.

She shook her head, "If you don't confess I will be forced to send you home."

Fuck. I had to confess. I was not going to go home. Clare would hate me if I did and I was not doing that so it was time for me to fess up.

I took a deep breath, "I was the one that beat KC up in the woods. I'm sorry." I sighed in defeat.

Mary looked disappointed but she nodded, "Is there something you would like to say to KC?"

I looked at him and glared. What a jackass! He couldn't even take a hit like a real man! He just had to go and squeal to the fucking camp director! I growled, "I'm sorry." Before whispering, "That you're a dick."

No one heard the whispered part and KC just nodded. Mary smiled, "KC you can go back to your tent I need to talk to Eli alone."

"Goodnight." KC smiled and then he walked away, "accidently" hitting my chair as he left.

Mary looked over at me as KC walked away, "So Eli what made you beat KC up?"

"I confessed I did it I have to tell you why too?" I questioned. I wasn't going to tell her about what KC said or about him having sex with Clare even if It meant me getting sent home.

Mary shook her head, "We have to talk about this Eli or else we may have to send you home for anger problems."

"No I don't have anger problems KC is just!" I stopped speaking before I said something I couldn't take back. I really needed to be careful.

Mary sighed, "Eli let me break this down for you. You physically hurt KC and I need you to tell me what happened or you can pack your bags and head home now. We don't have tolerance for these kinds of things and you're lucky you're still here. Now what will it be? Talk or go home?"

Damnit. What am I supposed to say? He had sex with Clare and hurt her so I tried to kill him? Yeah that will make me look good.

"KC was saying some things about someone I didn't appreciate." I told her. I hoped that would be enough.

Mary wasn't taking it though, "He said some things? Eli you have to understand that you can't beat someone up because they said some things."

I should keep my mouth shut and nod but I just can't, "Mary I wish I could explain but it was really nasty things about a girl I really care for and I just cannot repeat them."

Mary sighed and looked down at her clipboard, "I called your mother about the incident."

Awesome. Now when I got home I could look forward to a good long grounding, "Oh um…you did?"

Mary nodded, "Your mom is really great. She explained to me how important this camp was for you so I will let you stay-"

I cut her off, "Really! Thank you!"

"BUT, there are conditions." She said.

I would do anything to stay, "Okay what kind of conditions?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I walked back to the tents with a grin on my face. Sure I didn't get off easily but the point is I got to stay. Mary wasn't kidding about the little tolerance though, she gave me tons of kitchen duty and she is making me speak with my cabin councilor alone for 20 minutes at least every day for three weeks about my "anger problems". That sucked but it's okay as long as I got to stay.

Once I got back to the tent I couldn't wait to bring Clare back to our tent and pull her body close to mine.

I unzipped Clare's tent and found her curled up with her pillow asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her and since Fiona and Adam left enough room for Clare and I, I crawled into the tent and spooned up beside her.

I felt Clare grip my arms. She turned over so that her chest was pressed against mine and she smiled, "You get to stay?" She whispered sleepily.

"I get to stay." I kissed her forehead before Clare smiled and shut her big blue eyes, "Yay…"She whispered. She was adorable when she was tired.

I chuckled, "Goodnight Clare."

"Mmm?" She whispered before she fell asleep against my chest.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

In the morning all of the campers were instructed to meet at the trail leading back to main camp with all of our stuff. Clare and I got there right on time and I was carrying Clare's bag as well as mine.

Once we got there Adam flagged us down, "Are you guys excited to get back to normal beds and decent rooms?"

I chuckled, "I'd sacrifice all of that if I could keep sharing a tent with Clare."

Clare blushed, "Stop someone might hear you."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as the leaders came in, "Good morning campers!"

Most of the campers groaned but the energized leaders just shook it off, "Let's get the energy flowing! We have a long walk ahead of it but we know you guys can do it!" They cheered but people continued to groan.

The leaders laughed, "Okay okay well for those of you who need an extra wake up buddy we will be doing this walk in the buddy system so everyone grab a buddy and let's get a move on! The faster we get back to camp the faster we can enjoy the night swim!"

I was about to grab Clare's hand for my partner but my cabin leader grabbed my shoulder, "Sorry buddy but you're with me, I was informed we need to have a good long conversation…."

A/N: Eli and the councilor alone for the whole walk back? And then a sexy night swim.

**I also wanted to ask you guys how much longer do you want to wait until Eli and Clare get together? Let me know please!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for the amazing reviews! I will be wrapping this up soon! I'd like to do a new story for the new season so I will be clearing out a bunch of my stories and starting over. I hope you guys don't hate. I love you all!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The councilor pointed towards the trail back to camp. He shrugged, "Shall we?"

I sighed. I knew there was no avoiding this so, "Yeah, let's go." Clare scampered off with her friend Alli so I was glad she had a partner. Clare could get along with anyone though.

We walked in awkward silence for a few minutes. I didn't want to tell him why I hit KC but he wasn't asking so I didn't care.

After another few awkward minutes my councilor smiled, "Well I'm John."

I smiled back, "Eli."

John nodded and we continued walking. It just got more and more awkward by ever step. John kicked a stick a few feet ahead of us.

Finally he took a deep breath, "Okay how have you been liking camp? I think that's a decent question."

I chuckled, "I have liked it so far."

"Have you learned anything?" John asked me. John was tall. He had well built muscles and he was honestly slightly intimidating. He had a brown buzz cut but he looked fun not too serious.

I shrugged, "Maybe. I came here for my weed problems? I'm not sure if they have to warn you guys or not."

John shook his head, "No they don't have to warn us but I'm glad that you told me. I used to do that stuff before I found God so you aren't alone at all."

"Really? I didn't think religious guys could do that." I raised an eyebrow.

John chuckled, "I wasn't always religious. As I kid my parents only took me to Church for Christmas and sometimes Easter."

I nodded. He seemed cool, "So what made you decided to make it a regular thing?" I asked curiously.

"The hot girl councilors." We both chuckled.

"You can't be serious." I laughed.

John nodded, "Completely serious actually. I signed up to work here because it looked fun and when I came to check it out I saw all the girls and had my application in after a few minutes."

"So you're flubbing the whole religious thing?" I asked. I didn't know they could do that.

John chuckled and shook his head, "No. I was at first but…I got caught."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

John sighed, "They saw I didn't know much of anything about God so they sent me to this isolation camp with a couple other guys my age. It was really enlightening and they let me have my job back once I actually committed myself to God. It was a hard experience but it was a good one, one I will never forget."

"So this job changed your life huh?" I asked.

John nodded, "Yeah it did. I hope this camp could change your life too."

I nodded, "Maybe."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we got back to camp I wanted to go look for Clare but Adam caught me first, "Let's go get ready man, we have a night swim." It was late already so I knew he was right.

I chuckled, "Fine, fine let's go get ready. I want to see Clare; did you see her on the hike back?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah Alli left her so she came back with Fiona and I."

"Why did Alli leave her?" I asked. I thought they were friends.

Adam shrugged, "She wanted to go play kissy face with some guy? I don't know man, come on, let's go get ready."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Adam and I walked down the steaming pool together. I was dressed in black swim trunks and Adam wore dark green ones with one of those body glove surfing shirts.

It was obvious the pool was heated because anyone could see the steam coming off of it. I was excited to see Clare in her bathing suit.

Once we got down to the pool Adam smiled at Fiona. The camp had a strict rule against bikinis so Fiona was wearing a tankini with a strip of flesh showing. It was a dark blue color with a black glitter pattern.

Adam looked at me guiltily, "You going to be okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm going to find Clare."

"Oh she's still in the cabin if you want to go get her." Fiona smiled at me before her and Adam hopped into the pool, splashing all the other kids.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I stood outside of Clare's cabin and raised my fist to knock on the door. I heard Clare's angel voice call out, "Who is it?"

I chuckled, "Eli."

I heard footsteps come to the door and Clare opened it with a towel wrapped around herself. I licked my lips. I wonder if she was naked under that towel…

Clare blushed, "H-hey…"

I chuckled, "Hey"

"Come on in." Clare opened the door and I came in.

She shut the door and looked at me awkwardly, "Um I need to go get dressed…"

"I'll close my eyes…" I chuckled.

Clare shook her head, "I'll just dress in the bathroom, I'll right out okay?"

I nodded, "Take your time, we aren't in a hurry."

As Clare disappeared into the bathroom I laid back on her bunk and got comfortable. Since Clare was a girl I figured she may be in there for a while so I might as well relax.

Once Clare finally came out she was biting her bottom lip and she was blushing as she let down her towel. My jaw dropped as I saw her sexy red swim suit with ruffles over her voluptuous breasts.

Clare blushed, "Do you like it?"

I nodded but I couldn't manage words. The suit made her body look even more perfect than I could ever imagine.

Clare giggled, "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Clare giggled again and took my hand, "Come on, let's go for a swim…."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare and I walked down to the pool hand in hand. Clare gave my hand a squeeze, "You have nice abs…"

I chuckled and a small blush crept up my cheeks, "You think so?"

Clare nodded, "I do."

"Good to know."

We slipped off our shoes and looked down at the water. Clare crossed her arms over her chest, "What if it's cold?"

"I'll keep you warm." I offered.

Clare held my hand extra tight, "On three?"

I nodded, "One."

"Two." She giggled.

We jumped, "Three!"

The water was freezing. Once we resurfaced Clare swam up close to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled, "You're warm."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "You're so adorable."

Clare blushed as I turned around and hoisted her up onto my back so I could give her a piggy back ride as we made our way to the shallow end of the pool where all the fun was going on.

Over the next hour I gave Clare many kisses everywhere but her lips. We splashed around with Adam and Fiona. A bunch of us played pool basket ball. I got a chance to hold Clare on my shoulders when she chicken fought with Fi. It was a fun night. By the time it was over Clare and I got out of the pool and she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so tired…."

I chuckled. We had an hour left of the swim so I knew I could walk Clare back and maybe cuddle for a bit.

I grabbed Clare's towel and wrapped it around her before taking mine and rubbing the water from my body. I slung the towel over my shoulder and put an arm around Clare's waist so I could support her body weight when she was too tired to do it on her own. Clare smiled, "I'm really sleepy Eli."

I kissed her hair, "Well let's get you to bed."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

As I walked Clare to the cabin we kept stumbling because the lights that were on were all by the pool. The cabin path had really dim hard to see lights. The worst part was there were trees and sticks everywhere and I was trying to hold up one hundred and twenty pounds of pure perfection that is Clare. Clare clung to me tighter, "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone…"

I opened the door to her cabin and gently pushed Clare in, "Come on, I'll stay as long as I can okay?"

Clare stumbled sleepily to her bunk before flopping down, "Could you hand me my pajamas?"

I nodded before crouching down by her bag. I could not help but notice a pair of her pink panties but I tried to avoid taking glances at the obvious underwear half of her bag. I know Clare would never know if I took a peak but I felt like I would be violating her privacy if I did look.

I continued to go through her bag until I found a pair of pink Capri sweats and a blue tank "Is this okay?" I held up the outfit for approval.

Clare smiled and nodded, "Um could you hand me the bag? I need…"

I chuckled because I know she needed panties. I handed her the bag, "I'll go wait in the bathroom, call when you are done dressing."

Clare nodded. As I headed to the bathroom I could not help but picture Clare changing. I tried to shake the thoughts but I failed. Clare was beautiful so who could blame me for thinking like that? I needed to stop before I got hard though or Clare would be really uncomfortable.

After a few more minutes of waiting Clare called out to me, "I'm dressed!"

I opened the bathroom door and smiled when I saw her laying on the bed. She looked adorable and so innocent. Clare got up from the bed, "Tuck me in?" She giggled. She was too damn adorable.

I walked over to her and scooped her up in my arms. I placed Clare gently down on her bed and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well."

I turned to walk away from the room but Clare grabbed my arm, "Stay? Please just for a little while?"

I sighed and nodded, "Sure but just for a bit kay? I don't want to get caught okay?"

Clare nodded and pulled me into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Clare laid back against me, "Tell me a story?"

I chuckled. I had never seen Clare like this but I knew people could get really odd when they get tired. I kissed her cheeks, "Sure. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Clare…she has icy blue eyes and cinnamon curly hair. She was the most…beautiful…..girl in the….in the w-world…."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The previous night I guess I was more tired than I thought. Clare and I ended up drifting off to sleep but I had hoped to be back to my cabin before curfew so we wouldn't get caught. Clare was so warm and soft and it was hard to resist sleeping in her arms. We were awoken by our deep sleep by a loud and unwanted guest.

Clare and I shot up from the bed as we heard the voice, "Eli Clare! What are you two doing! Get up now!"

A/N: Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! I am so excited to see how well this story is doing! Guys thank you all so much! Okay instead of boring you with talking, I am going to start writing now. I love you all!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Eli Clare! What are you guys doing!" Fiona and Adam giggled as they walked into the room hand in hand. Clare clung to me and she looked terrified. I rubber her hair soothingly.

"Way to go guys." I glare as I kissed her temple.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Get over it, it's almost curfew so you boys need to scoot. Fiona smiled as she pulled me out of the bed and she got in bed with Clare. I was surprisingly turned on by the way Clare just curled into her and they cuddled up. Adam nodded at me, "They do this a lot…"

"Are you ladies going to make out next?" Clare glared at me and threw a pillow at my face.

Adam tugged on my arm, "Come on man, we have to get back."

We walked to the bed and I gave Clare's forehead a sweet kiss and Adam kissed Fiona's lips. "Goodnight girls…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Good morning campers!" The councilors cheered.

Clare groaned and her head fell to my shoulder, "Make it stop…."

I chuckled and rubbed her upper back softly, "It'll be over soon."

"We have an exciting day ahead of us! After we finish all of our daily agenda, we have a special surprise. Ladies pull out your best dress and gentlemen grab our ties because tonight we are having a dance!"

Now that gave us all a reason to cheer this early in the morning!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

During cabin clean up Adam and I were hiding in the broom closet. "So are you going to ask her?" Adam asked me as he held out a bag of chips.

I shrugged, "I don't know…what if she says no?" I asked.

"Why would she say no?" Adam asked me.

I sighed. Clare was perfect and beautiful why would she want to date me? "Um I'm not exactly Mr. Wonderful?"

Adam chuckled, "Dude Clare likes you. Everyone can see that, so put your big girl pants on and ask her!"

I rolled my eyes, "She could have changed her mind…or maybe she isn't ready? I don't want her to feel pressured…"

"You're asking her to a dance not to bed, relax." Adam threw a chip at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see her at the dance."

"But she wants you to ask her!" Adam yelled.

"How do you know!" Maybe Fiona said something….

Adam let a mischievous grin creep up his face, "I hear things…."

"Like?" I ask.

Adam shrugs, "Just ask her. Trust me, you'll be glad you did." Adam got up and left me in the closet to think.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So….that dance is tonight…." Clare whispered during chapel. Clare elbowed my side playfully.

I stiffed with nervousness, "Um yeah. I guess."

Clare frowned, "Are you going…?"

"Is it optional?" I shot back.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "I-I was just asking…"

Clare shift as far as she could from me and she crossed her arms over her chest. Fuck I let my nerves get to me. After chapel was over Clare got up. "Clare wait." I tried to stop her but she just kept walking. Fuck.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I groaned in my cabin during free time. I really wanted to talk to Clare but I also didn't want to talk about the dance. I was nervous. I didn't want to ask her because I knew she'd turn me down.

I know Clare said she liked me but why would she want to date me? I've got nothing to offer her. I'm a loser. Clare deserves better and I knew that so I was surprised when I heard a knock on the door, "Hey man." John smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Hey…."

John sat on the bunk across from me, "You okay man?"

I shook my head, "No. Clare kinda hates me."

"When did that happen? Last time I checked you two were in teenage love." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "I got too nervous to ask her too that stupid dance tonight."

"Stupid eh?" John chuckled, "That's your only chance to take her on a somewhat date and you won't ask her? I'm not surprised she hates you."

"Wow thank for the help, I really appreciate it." I smirked sarcastically.

John shook his head, "Don't be a wimp. Just ask her, it's not like she will say no."

I shook my head, "You didn't see her face when I didn't ask her…"

John nodded, "Okay well ask again. You can't give up."

I nodded, "I'll try."

He smiled, "Okay now we have to talk about your anger problems."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey Clare" I caught up to her before chapel. Lucky for me she stopped, "Yeah?"

I smiled, "Could we maybe go for a walk?"

Clare shook her head, "We have chapel…" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"We could skip…" I offered.

Clare shook her head, "N-No, let's go. We can go for a walk after okay?"

I nodded and held my hand out for her, "To chapel?"

Clare smiled, "To chapel."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

In chapel I could barley understand what they were taking about because Clare passed out on my shoulder after worship. She was too adorable when she slept and I couldn't help but watch her.

Finally chapel did end and I shook Clare gently, "E-Eli?" She whispered.

I smiled, "Hey you still up for that walk?" I whispered back because I knew she didn't like loud noises when she woke up.

Clare smiled weakly, "I'm a little tired…."

"We could go tomorrow?" I offered, hoping she wouldn't take me up on it.

Clare shook her head, "N-No, let's go now…"

I nodded and took Clare's hand. Clare walked out of chapel close by my side. I let her hand go. "Don't let go." She whispered.

"I'm putting my arm around you, relax, I'm going to hold you up a bit." I snaked my arm around her waist and supported some of her weight for her.

Clare blushed, "Thanks Eli…."

I smiled at her and we walked out of chapel. We stayed silent as we made our way down the trail to the cabins. Everyone would be at night free time so we wouldn't get caught. At least I hoped we wouldn't.

When we got there I stopped in front of my cabin, "Would you want to come in?"

Clare nodded, "Yeah."

I opened up the door and let Clare go in before me. Once I shut the door I gestured to my bunk, "Go ahead and lay down, I know you're tired."

Clare smiled and laid down on the bunk, "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she curled up with my pillow.

I blushed lightly, "About that dance….do you still plan to go?"

Clare shrugged, "I don't know…I guess it's kind of stupid."

My face fell, "Oh. So I guess this means you don't want to come as my date?"


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Everyone! Guys I'm so sorry! I have been really busy lately with school. I love you all for reviewing me! I want you all to know I am always here though. I message with a few of you on here every day and I check my account at least three times a day for messages, so if you just want to talk, shoot me a message. Also, I'm on AIM and sometimes if I am working on a chapter I'll send you a little teaser from it. My AIM account is missblueyedclare be really careful about spelling because I only use one e for blueyed. Once again I am so sorry! Review please!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Of course I'll go as your date Eli!" Clare squealed. She jumped up so her legs wrapped around her waist and I caught her by the backs of her thighs. She giggled ad pressed her nose against mine. All I needed to do is press my lips up a tiny bit and I could kiss her….just not yet….

"Happy?" I asked her as I spun her around in a gentle circle before carefully putting her down.

She smiled her beautiful full smile at me, "I'm very happy Eli, I can't wait to go to the dance with you!"

I chuckled and pulled her close so I could inhale her heavenly scent, "You're so adorable Clare." I whispered as I hugged her. Her innocents and gentle beauty made her completely irresistible to me.

Clare bit her bottom lip, "T-Thanks…" Her cheeks lit up with a pink glow.

"I want to go tell Fi and pick out outfits so…" She trailed off.

I decided to take the hint, "Okay I'll disappear."

Clare smiled and gave my waist one last squeeze, "I'll go find you in chapel okay?"

I nodded, "Okay." I kissed her forehead and gave her arm a squeeze before going off to dig up some decent clothes.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"That's it, I'm going naked." I threw my hands up in the air and sighed in frustration. Adam chuckled as I paced back in forth in my boxers, putting pressure on my head. I had been looking through my stuff trying to find something relatively impressive for Clare. Our first date was a big deal but I feared I wouldn't have anything decent to wear for her.

Adam sighed and got off the bed, setting down his bag of chips. He picked out his clothes in about five minutes. I still don't know how he did that.

He tugged my bag away from me. Adam dug around my bag, making a few peculiar facial expressions before tugging out a dark green button up, my darker black jeans I rarely wore and my black combat boots, which were too heavy to wear when we hike so I usually didn't wear them here. I shook my head, I looked at that outfit before and it didn't look right, "Dude I-"

He cut me off, "Hang on." Adam grabbed a black tie from his bag, "Here."

I examined the outfit and nodded in approval, "Thanks man."

He smiled and nodded, "If it helps you and Clare finally get together, anything. But you hurt her and your nuts will be shredded, baked into a burger and shoved down your throat, got it?"

Damn. My eyes widened because that actually sounded pretty painful and he looked serious. I nodded my head, "Got it." And then I went to get dressed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare?" I called out as I knocked on her cabin door. I was holding a bundle of two dollar roses they were selling earlier for "That special someone" you may meet at the dance.

I felt stupid. Maybe Clare would hate these flowers. Maybe she would hater this stupid tie. Clare deserves so much better I don't even know what I'm doing here.

"Coming!" Her angle voice rang out followed by a few girly giggles, I assumed those came from her friends. I smiled when I heard light steps get closer and closer to the door. The door knob turned and my heart pounded.

Clare's beautiful silhouette stepped out of the cabin. I smiled wide. She looked gorgeous is her dress. It ended mid thigh, leaving some thoughts for the imagination…it was a square cut strapless and high enough so no cleavage showed. The dress was a pure white, highlighting her ivory skin. There was a diagonal strip of a deep green that went from the top of her right breast to the bottom of her left breast. The dress looked absolutely flawless on her beautiful innocent little body.

Clare blushed and opened her mouth to speak but I bet her to it, "Beautiful."

Her face lit up with a pink blush. Even though my sentence wasn't complete she got the point, "Really?"

I nodded. I couldn't stop looking at her. She truly looked like an angel in that white dress. I couldn't imagine anyone ever looking more beautiful then Clare looked at this very moment. She was absolutely stunning and I wanted her to be all mine.

"Clare you look…you look like an angel Clare…" I smiled.

She smiled back at me, "No I don't…."

I nodded, "Yes, you do."

She blushed, "Why do you have roses?"

"Oh!" I looked down at the cheap roses she was pointing at with hopeful eyes. I blushed slightly, "Um I guess I'm guilty…I bought them for you. If you want them of course?" I asked, my tone sounding slightly hesitant.

Clare nodded, "I love them Eli, they are beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you…" The words slipped from my lips.

Clare giggled, "Come here."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground slightly. I spun her in a circle and her dress swayed. She smiled as I set her down, "I'll go put them inside and we can go."

Clare skipped off inside and I waited a few moments before she reappeared and I noticed her lips were glossy…"Come on, let's go." She smiled, wrapped a hand around my bicep and we made our way to the dance.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Wow." My jaw dropped as we walked into the dance. I was surprised how awesome it looked. The leaders really did go full force in decorating, it looks really kind of well…wow, it looked good.

Clare squeezed my hand, "What do you think?" She asked with excited eyes. Her general excitement of wanting me to like it only made me like it more.

I smiled back at her and pulled her a little tighter to my side so my hand could undeservingly curl around her warm side. I noticed the way she nervously bit her lip as I did, but it was followed by a smile so I assumed she didn't mind my forwardness.

I looked down into her crystal blue eyes and smiled, "Clare it's perfect, but not nearly as perfect as you. You truly are an angel." And she blushed…

"Come on, let's go dance?" She suggested a little hesitantly.

I chuckled and nodded, wanting her to feel comfortable with her request, "When in a dance dance I guess?"

She giggled and pulled me out onto the dance floor.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The dance was surprisingly fun. Clare was a good dancer and I swear she got more beautiful by the second. Her pure white dress stood out amongst the other girls dressed in shorter animal print dresses and stripper heels. Clare looked classy but beautiful as hell.

"Eli?" Clare asked me shyly.

I smiled, "Yes Clare?"

"Will you dance with me? I love this song…." She asked quietly as if she was afraid I would say no to her.

I gave her a reassuring smile and held my hand out for her, "I would be honored to dance with you blue eyes."

She giggled in her heavenly tone and I lead her to the dance floor. We stayed more to the sides, I found Clare didn't like to be in the middle, it got hot and it was crowded with low life's who just wanted to look up girls skirts.

My toned arms wrapped around her slim wait and her long ivory arms grazed my neck before settling on my collar bone. We swayed slowly to the song Forgiven by Skillet. I was familiar with the band, they weren't bad. Clare smiled as she looked at me but every time we locked eyes she dropped my graze. Part of me was offended until I would notice the soft blush cascade over her face and then I knew we were both on the same page. She felt it, I felt it, this was perfect.

Tonight, tonight was perfect. Tonight I needed to kiss Clare Edwards and make her my girlfriend before an even more undeserving dick scoops her up. Though Clare isn't stupid enough to go for men like that. Clare and I for some reason were meant to be. I knew that. Even if it seemed like a crazy pair, it fit. She was pure and good and I was lost' I needed Clare, somehow I had managed to convince myself she could need me at times too. Maybe I could be wrong, but I knew one thing, tonight, tonight I was going to try because I wanted Clare Edwards and I wanted her all to myself.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Adam!" I caught him by the punch bowl. Clare had stepped out for a few minutes, she said she needed to freshen up and I needed some advice. Adam knew Clare better that I did so he may know how I could kiss her without petrifying her.

"What's up?" He asked as he sipped the punch.

"I want to kiss Clare." I blurted out.

His eyes widened, "Are you sure you're ready? Is she ready?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm going to do it, give me some advice, what would Clare want her first kiss with a guy to be like?"

Adam took a second to think, "She convinced me to watch the notebook once? She likes kisses in the rain."

I glared at him and pointed outside, "Well let me just rip some water out of those clouds and I'm good to go huh?"

Adam chuckled, "Hey I'm trying to help you here!"

"Then help me!" Everyone stared as I yelled at Adam. We both blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

Adam nodded, "Okay, how's your breath?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I drank some punch and have some of the shrimp?"

He groaned, "Stupid. Here." Adam handed me a pack of gum, "Don't ruin Clare's kiss over something stupid like breath."

I nodded, "Okay what else?"

"Where are you doing it?" He asked.

"I was thinking about her cabin or maybe the lake?" I said unsure of myself.

"Lake." Adam said, "Make sure you both face the lake and start soft, tell her how beautiful she is and how important this moment is to you. Kisses are a big deal to girls like Clare. Got it?"

I nodded, "Got it."

Adam smiled, "Don't fuck up okay? I like you and Clare as a couple." I smiled and patted his shoulder, "I'll do my best to make it work."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey Clare?" I asked her as we danced to "Come on get higher"

"Yes?" She asked as she closed her eyes in bliss for a moment.

I smiled at her angelic smile, "Let's go on a walk? I want to show you something…"

"And what's that?" She giggled.

I smiled and whispered in her ear, "It's a surprise." And I lead her out to the lake…

A/N: Maybe he'll kiss her, maybe he'll chicken out.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for the incredible reviews! **I have started a new Degrassi Role Play on tumblr so if you are interested, send me a message at surprisinglyclare(dot)tumblr(dot)com** Anyways, I'm so sorry Dear Clare hasn't been updated, I have to be crazy sad to write it, but I will try, I promise. This chapter is dedicated to:

_MadameDegrassi4587__  
2011-09-08 . chapter 21 _

_KISS KISS KISS KISS! :-D love love love this! Moreeeeeee :-) haha! Make the next chapter as romantic as possible! Pretty please with a cherry on top? :-)_

Super cute review! Thanks guys!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Okay just let me cover your eyes for this last part okay?" I asked Clare. I had done something special for her and I wanted it to be completely perfect. This was one of those nights that would either be a night to remember or the night I lost it all….let us just hope it's not the latter.

"Fine, go ahead, just don't smear my makeup." I rolled my eyes at her please and gently covered her eyes before whispering in her ear, "You're far too beautiful for makeup Clare."

Her face heated up under my touch and I lead her further into the darkness.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare we're here." I took my hands off of her face and watched her smile widen as she took in what/ I had created for her. John had pulled some strings and got the old Christmas décor lights for me. I strung them over a few trees and used a long ass extension cord to light them. There were two lawn chairs set out for us, a bag of marsh mellows, and a fire, curtsy of John, he was rooting for me.

"E-Eli oh my-"She stuttered as she got a good look. When she turned to me here face was wide with a smile in her eyes were wet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head and gave a weak laugh as she wiped her eyes. She missed a stray tear and I leaned forward, gently kissing it from her face, "So…do you…like it?"

"Eli it's…"She covered her mouth like all girls do when they are surprised, "I don't…."

My face fell, "You hate it don't you? Fuck I'm sorry I-"

Clare cut me off, "No! Eli I love it! I just wasn't sure what to say Eli this is….wow."

My smile grew to match hers, "I'm so glad you like it."

Clare wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, "Any reason for this lovely surprise?" Clare asked as we both gained our composer.

I smirked and pulled her closer to me. I just loved having her close. Her ivory skin, her sweet scent, her emanating beauty and sweetness, she was perfect. For some reason I think she liked being with me too.

Clare's arms slipped around my neck, "Come on Eli, don't make me beg."

I smirked, "Why do I think I might enjoy that."

"Eli!" She giggled, "Tell me!"

I rolled my eyes, "I just have a good feeling about tonight." I winked at her.

Clare nodded. I was surprised she didn't question me. She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she moved the bag of marsh mellow from her seat, "Why don't you go fetch us some sticks?"

I chuckled, "Are you going to yank me back by my leash?"

Clare shrugged, "Don't roam too far."

I rolled my eyes and went searching for sticks. After a few minutes I found two perfect ones. I brought them back and handed them to Clare. She smiled in approval, "Good boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Do I get a bone now?"

Clare nodded, "Sit." She smirked at me.

I sat down and she gave me a curious smile, "Come here."

I leaned in and just as our lips got close enough to touch she shoved a wad of marsh mellows in my mouth causing me to make a funny noise, "Oaw."

Clare giggled in amusement, "Good enough treat?"

I spit of few of the marsh mellows out, "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Sorry to disappoint." She gave me an adorable puppy dog face and I could not help but melt.

"You're forgiven, kinda." I chuckled.

"Kinda?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "I'll have to figure out how you can pay me back…"

"Nothing that will break a commandment I hope?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged, "We'll see…."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

(If you have any interest in Degrassi Role Play, be sure to read the authors note)

"And then we stole all of his clothes and left him there naked. One of the councilors found him and he was stuck with kitchen duty all summer!" Clare and I laughed at her tales from camp. It was nice to talk and have some time to our self.

"Do you really think Drew deserved it?" I asked her between laughs.

She nodded as she popped a marsh mellow in her mouth, "Absolutely! All he did was prank everyone else! Someone had to show him who's boss."

We both laughed and continued to share stories for a while. I was surprised at some of the things she told me. Who knew a Church camp could be so…..scandalous.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Okay I'm done!" Clare surrendered her stick to me and patted her stomach with a smile.

I chuckled and I looked at the blob of marsh mellow next to her soft pink lips, "Clare you have a little…"

I leaned close and motioned for her to do the same. Clare blushed and leaned in. My lips pressed firmly to the corner of her lips and I sucked the marsh mellow off. Her face grew hot under my touch. Our lips were so close. One switch of the head and we could finally have our first kiss.

We pulled apart but our head stayed close. Clare whispered, "Eli I want to…"

I looked at her as if wanting clarification, "Eli we both know it's time."

I smiled wide, "I know Clare…"

She blushed and smiled as our lips got closer. I could feel my heart pounding. She wanted this, I wanted this. It was time.

Her breath hitched our lips just millimeters from connecting. Her soft hands slipped into my jet black hair. I let my course hands cup her soft pink cheeks.

Her body shifted closer as did mine. She gave a last smile.

I rubbed her cheek with the pad of my thumb before our passion took and our lips met in the perfect kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the kiss!

So I have become obsessed with **AmericanHorrorStory** and I started a role play, if you have any interest in being in it, message me on my tumblr, not on here, my tumblr like is on my author page. All characters are open except Violet and Tate. Thanks everyone!

Oh and check out my Violet account, miserablyviolet(dot)tumblr(dot)com

Reviews Please? Pretty Please?

**And check out my new American Horror Story fanfiction, it's on my authors page, but it's M rated so be careful for those who don't like that, but the first chapter is safe.**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

My lips grew more forceful on hers as we continued to kiss. Clare was an eccelent kisser and I was not near done with her. My hands gripped her soft sides as I pulled her body closer to mine. I didn't want to take my chances at wondering my hands around her soft body so I kept them on her hips and her cheeks. Clare on the other hand let her hands wonder around my torso and my back. I didn't mind, it felt good.

We kissed for a few more minutes before we needed breathe and broke it. As we pulled back, I kept Clare's forehead close to mine and our eyes stayed locked. We both breathed heavily, but the smile's remained on our faces. We had finally kissed. I just hope she's ready to be my Clare now.

"Clare?" I whispered softly, careful not to catch her off guard.

Her soft pink lips curled into a smile and I watched her cheeks turn a soft pink. She was cute when she blushed, "Yes?"

I smiled at her heavenly angle eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her face fell for a moment and I swear I could feel my heart ripping open. But her face only stayed that way for a moment before she giggled, "Got you."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You'll pay for that Edwards."

Clare smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

On the way back to the cabins, we walked hand in hand. We talked about what would we do as a couple, would we tell people or wait? We decided it was best to just tell everyone we were finally a couple instead of them making stupid remarks and assumptions.

Sadly though, we did get to the cabins and I knew I had to let Clare go. I didn't want to say goodnight, but we did have a few weeks left of summer. When we got to her door step Clare sighed, "This is me."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled like and angel and she hugged like one too. Clare's face buried in my neck as I whispered, "We have tomorrow."

Clare nodded, "Yeah we do."

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. I know I had already kissed her but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable if she didn't want me kissing her where someone could see.

Clare shook her head, "Can we wait until tomorrow? I want to tell everyone first okay?"

I nodded, "Okay, that's fine."

Clare smiled weakly at me. I gave her a big smile, "It's really okay Clare, no pressure, tomorrow, if you want to."

Clare nodded and wrapped her arms around me once more, "You're the best."

I chuckled lightly, "Okay go, I don't want to get you in trouble."

Clare nodded and I released her from my grip. I missed her warmth immediately, but it was late.

"Goodnight Eli." Clare spoke as she went into her cabin.

I chuckled, "Goodnight Clare."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Where the hell have you been!" Adam yelled at me as I walked inside of our cabin. Most of the guys were asleep, but I was surprised Adam's voice didn't get them up.

I chuckled, "Just with Clare."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Doing what…? I swear if you hurt her or tried to pressure her into doing anything with you, I will make you eat your own balls. Got it?"

I raised my hands in defense, "Dude. We just kissed and she agreed to be my girlfriend. If it makes you feel any better we only kissed once, she wouldn't let me kiss her again."

Adam smiled, "So it's official?"

I smiled with pride. The perfect Clare Edwards was really my girlfriend, "Yup, its official."

Adam held his hand up for me and I high fived him. "Congrats man."

"Thanks." I let out a yawn. It was late, I needed to crash, "Go to bed Adam, we can talk in the morning."

Adam rolled his eyes and went over to his bed, "Night man."

"Night." When I lay down on the bed, my tiredness seemed to be irrelevant. I wished Clare was by my side so I could cuddle her and whisper how happy I was to be with her, to tell her she was a princess and make her blush like she had never blushed before. My thoughts wondered to other things too, but I had a feeling those things would never happen, at least not at camp, but I didn't mind. Clare's happiness was the only thing that mattered to me.

I wished I could call CeCe. I'm not a mama's boy, but I knew CeCe would love Clare and she would want to hear everything. I had a feeling Clare would love CeCe too. My parents were weird people, but good people none the less. They had big hearts. I wished I wasn't such an ass to them before I left. But it was the drugs, it wasn't me at the time. They would be glad to know I was clean and I was happy being that way. And it was all because of Clare.

I finally felt myself grow tired, so I repositioned myself against the wall. Just as my eyes began to close I heard a loud screech come from the cabin next to me, "Clare bear!" I guess that means she told them?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled as I arrived at breakfast to find Clare sitting with Fiona. She looked completely exhausted.

She smiled weakly and pulled me over to sit with her. I gave her a sympathetic smile, "What's wrong?"

Clare laughed, "Fiona and Alli kept me up all night telling them details, I'm so sleepy."

I smiled down at her. My girlfriend. "You can sleep during chapel, I'll be your pillow." I offered.

She smiled wide, "Really?"

I nodded, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you?"

Clare's arms wrapped around my torso and she held me close. She looked up at Fiona with happy eyes, "He's perfect."

I smiled with pride and held Clare close to me. Fiona faked puking, "Okay as much as I want to watch you two be all lovey, I have my own boyfriend to be mushy with." We both laughed as Fiona walked away.

Once she was gone, I attacked Clare's head with kisses, "Finally, we're alone!"

Clare rolled her eyes and pushed me off, "They kept me up all night."

I nodded, "I'm sorry baby."

Clare gave me a strange look, "Baby?"

"Oh I'm sorry. If you don't like pet names and stuff I won't use them." I offered. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything, I just wanted her to be happy with me.

Clare shook her head, "No, I like it, it's just no one has ever called me that before."

I was happy to be the first, "Not KC?"

"Not KC." She confirmed, "And I'm glad. It sounds better coming from you."

I chuckled and kissed her head, "Clare Edwards you don't know how happy you make me."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

It had been about a week since Clare and I were an official couple. Things hadn't changed much other than the fact that we could kiss. My feelings though, those had changed.

Clare was an addiction. I couldn't get enough of her. Her smile, her scent, her angel face, I loved it. I think I might love her. The more I was with her the more I felt for her. But I didn't want to scare her off.

We had an entire free day to relax and reflect. A bunch of kids decided to go to the lake and I asked Clare if she would want to go. She said she would love to.

When I was ready to go get her, I walked over to her cabin and knocked on the door. Alli opened the door and giggled, "Clare! Your lover is here!"

"Alli!" I heard Clare's voice when she shrieked.

Clare came to the door, holding her stuff, with a huge blush on her face. I couldn't see her bathing suit because she was wearing a swim suit cover.

When she got to me, I took her stuff for her, "My my miss Edwards, what exactly have you been telling them?"

Clare blushed and slapped my shoulder, "Don't go there."

I chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Whatever you say my angel."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

The lake was completely crowded. I couldn't believe how many people were there. It seemed as if everyone from camp was there today.

"Is here okay?" I asked Clare before I dropped her stuff. She nodded, "Here is fine."

When we sat down I stripped off my shirt so I was just wearing my black swim trunks. Clare looked me up and down and I chuckled, "Checking me out miss Edwards?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "You wish."

I chuckled and pulled out our towels and laid them down before I sat. To my surprised Clare came crawling into my lap and she planted a kiss on my mouth, "I like you shirtless."

I smiled as I felt my ego grow like the Grinch's heart. Clare would never know the effect her words had on me, "Oh really?"

Clare nodded and she gave me another kiss. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her tighter to me as I kissed her back. My hands curled in her hair as her small hands began to rub down my chest to my torso. I knew we would get in trouble and I normally wouldn't care, but Clare would so I stopped her. She looked confused until I pulled her in tight to me and whispered, "I would really like to continue that, but later, when we have some privacy okay?"

Clare smiled and gave me one last kiss before getting off of my lap. She was feeling brave today, I could tell, and I loved it.

Clare sat back on her towel and began to run sun screen over her legs. She hadn't taken her swim suit cover off yet and I was dying to see what she was wearing.

I licked my lips as I watched her rub her body down in sun screen. She saw me watching and she blushed, "Stop that!"

I chuckled, "I can't help it if you're beautiful."

Clare rolled her eyes and handed me the sun screen, "Make sure to get your body good," She leaned in close to me and whispered, "Or else it's really going to hurt when we make out later." Oh fuck. I felt my pants tighten, thankfully there was a cold lake a few feet away and if things kept going like they were, I would need it.

Clare watched me cover myself in sunscreen. I finished quickly and handed her back the bottle. She tucked it away in her bag before asking, "Ready to go swim?"

I nodded. Clare smirked and undid the buttons on her swimsuit cover. She let it drop to the sand before she did a little three sixty for me. Clare was wearing a purple bikini. There was a flower right between her breasts and the bottom piece was ruffly. It highlighted her body in all of the right places. And I mean everything looked amazing.

She blushed and asked, "What do you think?"

Oh fuck. I needed that cold water now.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: **So****what****do****you****guys****think?****Be****sure****to****read****the****authors****note****at****the****top!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for my mini hiatus! I needed some time for myself, but hopefully I'm back now. I won't bore you guys with the details, but I hope you haven't lost interest in this story!

I'm going to be wrapping it soon so I can start some other ones. I'm going to try to wrap up a lot of my stories because they are old and I want to get some new stuff up for you.

Check out my new story, Happy Birthday Elijah!

Reviews would be much appreciated!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I never thought I would be sad about the fact that we were running out of time. We only had a few more days at camp. A part of me would be glad to get to go home, but I was sad to leave the place I got to meet my Clare, though I wished I could have taken her on a better date than the snack shack.

I was curious though, as to if this thing with Clare was a summer flings or if we would still be together. I hope she does, but it's no secret that she's too good for me and I just don't see why she would want to stay together.

All I knew was that we needed to talk, tonight. I was bringing her back to the lake we went swimming in earlier that summer. I just needed to figure out where her head was at.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So why are we going to the lake?" Clare asked me as I took her hand and pulled her along the way.

I shrugged, "We only have a few nights left here and I wanted to bring you back one last time. It's time we had a talk."

Clare sighed, "I know…"

I raised my eyebrow and she continued, "I know you won't want to be with me after the summer and its okay Eli really, maybe we could be friends. I don't want you to feel like we have to stay together if this was just a summer thing for you, I understand. You're probably too cool for me outside of camp anyways."

My eyes bulged. She thought I was too cool for her? The loser too good for the princess? I couldn't help but let out a laugh, causing Clare to raise her eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked confused.

I rolled my eyes, "Clare you are an angle. I brought you here because I thought you would want to break up with me! I would never break up with you Clare, I love you."

My hand shot to my mouth when I said the words. I had never told a girl I loved her before and I had barley been going out with Clare for a few weeks. I knew what I said wasn't a lie though…I really did love Clare. She was perfect, sweet, beautiful, and kind and I loved her. I love her.

"Did you just…?" Clare looked so confused, "You just told me you loved me?"

I blushed lightly and nodded, "Um yeah. I probably could have done a better job than this," I took Clare's hand in mine and smiled, "But it's true. I love you Clare. You are the most special girl I know and I'm so lucky to call you mine."

Clare looked down at the ground and blushed madly, "You love me?"

I chuckled, "I love you."

She smiled, "You really love me?"

"I really love you." I smirked before I leaned in to kiss her soft lips. We kissed only briefly, but it was full of….love.

When we pulled back Clare bit her bottom lip and looked down, "I um…Eli?"

I smiled warmly, "Yes?"

"I love you too…" She blushed.

I smiled wide and cupped both of Clare's cheeks before bringing her lips to mine. We kissed slowly and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Her soft hands tangled into my hair and I slipped my hands to her soft waist, sliding up until they rested almost under her breasts. Clare pulled away, "Wait!"

I nodded, "Sorry, it's really hard not to get….overwhelmed?"

She nodded, "I know, I know, believe me I love kissing you as much as you love kissing me, it's just…."

"You want to wait?" I asked.

She blushed, "Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine Clare. I would never pressure you, we can just…"

"Make out?" She finished my sentence.

I smiled, "Well if that's what you want…."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Come here."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you sad?" Clare asked me as we sat by a fire later in the night. We had gone into the lake for a dip and we were both freezing. Plus I would take any excuse to hold Clare close by a fire.

I nodded, "A little."

"But you know we will still be together after camp." She comforted me as she pushed my hair out of my face.

I smiled, "I know, I just think I'll miss having you right next door."

Clare giggled, "But when we get back we can have sleepovers."

I raised an eyebrow, "Miss Saint Clare wants to have sleepovers? Won't your parents go crazy?"

Clare shook her head, "They trust me. They know I won't do anything I'm not ready for, I'd like you to meet them when we get back."

"I'd like you to meet my parents too, but they are a little…weird." I chuckled in the memory of my odd parents.

Clare smiled, "That's okay, I'd still love to meet them."

I nodded, "Then it's a date. Speaking of dates, when we get home I'm taking you somewhere nice, really nice. We're talking five stars."

Clare rolled her eyes, "We'll see Elijah, we'll see."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Bad chapter, I just needed to get filler up. Do you guys want more of this story?


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for all of the support in this story! It means everything to me! I do have to sadly inform you just one more chapter after this though :-(

I hope you all know there will be more stories coming soon! I love you guys so much!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"I can't wait to get out of here." Adam told me as we threw clothes into our camp bags. I could hardly believe we were leaving this place tomorrow morning. We had one last day of goodbyes and it would be over. I was sad, kind of, but I really couldn't wait to get back home and let Clare meet my parents.

I shrugged as I packed up a pair of black pants, "I don't know man, I might miss this place."

Adam chuckled, "Why?"

"I met Clare here, it has meaning to me." I chuckled at my sentimentalness.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, I miss having a decent bed, and a bathroom."

"Yeah I guess that will be nice too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli!" Clare wrapped her arms around me from behind as Adam and I were making our way to the final meeting at mine and Clare's lake. It was supposed to be a goodbye campfire and Clare said it would be fun.

I smiled when I could smell her peppermint perfume and feel her soft body against my back. I chuckled and hoisted her up so I could give her a piggy back ride, "Hey Clare."

Clare leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I'm so glad you decided to come! This is one of the best parts of camp!"

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't miss it for the world if it's special to you, though I'd rather be cuddled up with you back at the cabin."

Clare slapped the back of my head as I continued to carry her up a few "bleachers" to find us a good seat.

I set Clare down and Adam cleared his throat, "Where's Fiona?"

Clare blushed, "She's back at the cabin, she was actually hoping you would skip tonight and go help her…pack?"

Adam even blushed a bit, "Oh…um….yeah. I'm gonna go…bye" He practically ran to get to the cabin, causing Clare and I to giggle.

"He's so cute!" Clare giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Little mans growing up."

I plopped down close to Clare and put my arm around her, "Will they get mad if I hold you close?" I asked, not wanting to get her in trouble.

Clare shook her head and scooted into my side, "Nope, this is perfect."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Can I keep this?" Clare asked me as she held up a pair of sweats I had lent her a while back. We had been given an hour before lights out and since most people decided to stay by the lake Clare said she really did need my help with packing. I was happy to oblige.

"Keep them, they look great on you." I smiled.

Clare smiled back, "Maybe I'll get to wear them to our first sleepover."

"I figured our sleepovers would be clothing optional." I joked, which earned me a pillow in the face.

"ELI!" Clare shrieked.

I smirked, "Just kidding Clare."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her bags while I sat on her bed and watched her sort her clothes. She rarely spoke, but it was a comfortable silence.

When Clare finally did speak I looked up at the sad expression on her face, "Eli?"

I smile comfortingly, "What is it?"

Clare walked over to me and plopped down on my lap, "I don't want to leave?"

I nodded, "You know I think I'll miss this place a little bit too." I smiled as I kissed her hair and pulled her closer to me. Her body was so warm and soft and I loved holding her.

She shook her head, "No Eli I mean….can I tell you something?"

"Anything." I smiled at her.

Clare sighed, "I'm scared Eli. I know how different we are and I don't want us to get home and fall apart. This summer meant a lot to me, I love you Eli."

I had a feeling this talk was going to come up again. I helped Clare off of my lap and resituated us so we were lying back on the bed, "Clare…" I whispered her name as I ran my fingers in her curls, "I love you baby, I'm not going anywhere. You've brought some kind of happy into my dark life and sure we are different, but I like that. You bring happiness and light and I love that Clare. Whenever you feel insecure about my feelings for you, just say so. I'll just remind you I love you Miss Clare."

Her face lit up and I noticed a blush form. She knew I had meant what I said, "You looove me?"

I rolled my eyes before I kissed her lips, "I looove you."

Her arms wrapped around my neck. She got closer to me and her fingers began to play with my jet black hair, "How much?"

I kissed her lips softly, "So much."

Clare smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

Clare moved so she could straddle me before she leaned down to kiss my lips. I wasted no time in kissing her back. My mind began to cloud when I felt Clare's tongue seep into my mouth. Things usually didn't get too heated when we kissed because we were at Church camp, but since we had this whole cabin to ourselves Clare obviously wanted to take advantage of it. I wasn't going to stop her.

My hands rested on the small of her back as I kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving me. Her hand continued to mess with my hair as our tongues fought for dominance. I was about to flip her on her back when I heard the camp bell ring signaling it was bedtime.

"Guess we can finish this later Goldsworthy" Clare giggled as she got off of me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I'll see you in the morning my sweet Clare." I kissed her lips softly and headed back out to my cabin.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Here I got it." I offered to help Clare when she clearly couldn't get her blue bag on the bus. She blushed and pushed it to me, "Thank you Eli."

I lifted the bag up with little effort causing her to blush more, "That's not fair!"

I chuckled and took her hand, "Let's go baby girl."

Clare squeezed my hand as we made our way onto the bus, "Let's sit in the back." Clare suggested and I nodded, "Sure, where's Adam and Fiona?"

"Fiona said she was waiting for Adam's help, it will take both of them to move the suit case she brought." Clare informed me.

Knowing Fiona I wasn't shocked, "They just better hurry up, wouldn't want the m to have to miss the bus."

Clare shook her head, "Fiona isn't one to be late."

I nodded, "Okay good."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare," I whispered as I tried to wake my sleeping girlfriend. She had fallen asleep and we had stopped for lunch.

"Hm?" Clare mumbled as I shook her. She sat up from my shoulder a little bit but she quickly fell back against me.

"I can't Eli, I'm so tired…" Clare groaned and she wrapped her arms around my chest in protest. I chuckled, "Clare come on, I'll let you sleep the whole way back."

Clare sighed, "But I'm so comfortable, you're so warm."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I scooped Clare up in my arms and lifted so she could continue to lay against me. She smiled, "Thank you." Before shutting her eyes.

Adam chuckled as he and Fiona came out from the row of seats next to us, "Clare has always been a heavy sleeper."

"That's so beyond true!" Fiona laughed, "I don't know how many times I've spent previous summers trying to drag her out of our cabin, she's like a zombie."

I smirked, "My beautiful little zombie."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli you're being such a baby just go get your own." Clare tried to slap my hand away as I took yet another fry from her tray. We had gotten burgers and fries, but I didn't feel hungry enough to get my own fries.

I chuckled and fed her one, "I'll make it up to you when I make you dinner someday in the near future."

"The near future?" Clare raised her eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yes, I love you."

She kissed my cheek, "I love you too."

"Could you two be any more disgusting?" Adam sighed as he drank his soda. Fiona smiled lightly and she pecked Adam's cheek, "Better?" She asked him.

He suddenly perked up before giving her a good kiss, causing us to get stared at, "Much better."

We joked and talked for a little longer before the camp leaders rounded us all back up. After I tossed out our trash I help my arms out for Clare, "Will I be carrying my princess back to our pumpkin?"

Clare blushed, "I think hand holding will do, let's go Romeo."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we pulled into the Church parking lot I knew Clare would kill me for trying to wake her up again. I didn't realize camp made her so tired, but she had slept every second except for lunch.

I leaned down and kissed the side of Clare's angle face, "Wake up, we're home."

Clare sat up slowly and gave me a light smile, "No."

I chuckled, "Yes, we're home, come on."

I took Clare's hand and I helped her get up. She sighed, "So tomorrow when I wake up you won't be a few feet away anymore?"

I frowned, "No, but I can give you my phone number and I'll call you the second I wake up so we can go out."

Her face perked up a bit, "Well it won't be the same as being with you all the time, but I will take it."

We exchanged phone numbers quickly before we got out of the bus and the kids all rushed to greet their parents and get their bags. Guess I wasn't the only homesick kid on this trip.

"Eli?" Clare groaned as she tried to pull her bag from under the bus. I chuckled, "Step aside Clare."

I pulled out her suite case and grabbed mine out too, that's when I saw my mom. She and my dad stuck out in the crowd, dressed in their old fashion leather. My mom smiled wide, "Baby boy!"

I looked over at Clare anxiously, "Um are you ready to meet my parents?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, "Do you want me to?"

I nodded, "Well I would like them to meet my amazing new girlfriend, but only if you're ready, I know some girls like to prepare for this kind of thing."

Clare shook her head, "I think I'll be alright, I can't wait to meet them." That's my girl.

My mom came over and enveloped me in a hug, "My baby boy is home!"

"Mom, you're squishing me." I was slightly embarrassed in front of Clare.

She stepped back and Bullfrog gave me an awkward hug before they both turned to the beautiful blue eyed girl standing by me, "Elijah Goldsworthy did you get a girlfriend!"

Well there went my manhood. I turned red. "CeCe!"

She giggled and Clare blushed, but managed to stick out her hand, "Hi, I'm Clare."

"Honey I don't know why you're sticking that hand out at me, we're a hugging family." CeCe smiled before she pulled Clare in for a hug.

Clare was obviously caught off guard, but she smiled, "It's nice to meet you…?"

"CeCe," My mom informed her, "And this is Bullfrog, Eli's dad."

He waved at her awkwardly before I heard Clare's phone ring. She pulled out her phone and checked the ID, "Oh I need to grab this I'm sorry. It's my mom, she's probably late."

CeCe nodded, "Well we can give you a lift home if you need one."

Clare smiled as she walked off to take her call, "Thank you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I caught up with my parents for a couple minutes and when Clare came back to us it was clear she was on the verge of tears. I gave my parents the look before wrapping an arm around Clare and taking her a couple steps away, "What's wrong?"

Clare whipped her eye, "My mom is gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, concerned.

She shook her head, "Took off with her boyfriend last night, said she would be home tomorrow afternood. This is just like her to have to go the night I get home from being gone for two months. Welcome home to me."

I wrapped Clare in a tight hug. She gripped onto me tightly.

After we hugged for a few minutes I got her to calm down before speaking, "Just wait here for a minute okay?"

She nodded, "Alright?"

I gave her a soft kiss before I went back to my parents. I asked them something before I got back to Clare and she looked confused, "Everything alright?"

I smiled, "Better than alright, how would you feel about us having our first sleepover tonight?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Well how was it?


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much lately. Things really have been kind of shit lately, but I'm trying to keep a more positive attitude. My friend Chris tells me I'm such a pessimist everyday now and that's true, I'm a bitch what can I say? But I don't want to neglect writing anymore so hopefully I'll be better about that. Anyways, off topic, so enjoy that last chapter of That Summer!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

"Really? I don't want to impose on your family time…" Clare blushed shyly after I asked her if she wanted to come sleep over.

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, please, come over. I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see before I sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up."

"And your parents won't mind? They don't even know me." It was just like Clare to be shy about wanting to come over.

"Seriously, it's totally okay. Please Clare? I don't want you to have to be alone or anything. Unless that is you just don't want to come over? If you don't I completely understand…." I would be sad if she didn't want to, but I hoped she would.

Clare bit her bottom lip, clearly debating. She finally nodded, "Alright, I'd love to."

I smiled wide and stepped closer to Clare, wrapping my arms around her neck. She blushed as I smirked and leaned in for a kiss. When our lips met I could feel her smile against my lips but she kissed me back slowly before pressing on my chest. I took the hint and broke the kiss, "Come on, let's go home."

"Honey I'm so glad you'll be coming over. Do you guys feel like stopping for dinner or should us home and whip something up?" CeCe smiled wide. I knew she would like Clare. Who couldn't like Clare?

I looked over at Clare's angel face, "What do you think?"

Clare smiled, "After a summer of camp food I'm dying for a home cooked meal."

I nodded, "Well you're in luck, CeCe is the best!"

Clare held my hand tightly as we walked to the car. My mom had a green jaguar that she loved with all her heart.

I opened the door for Clare and smiled, "Ma'lady"

Clare smiled and slipped in the car before reaching out to me and pulling me into the car with her, "Ready to visit the monsters cave?" Bullfrog joked as we shut our doors.

Clare giggled, "Absolutely." Then she kissed me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Eli why don't you go help Clare get settled upstairs and Bullfrog and I can start dinner." CeCe suggested as we got to the house. I helped Clare out of the car before I smiled, "Sure, thanks CeCe."

I took our bags out of the trunk and Clare and I made it up to the stairs quickly. She marveled at my house, "Wow, Eli this is amazing!"

I chuckled, "It's just a house Clare." We stopped in front of my room, covered in posters on the door, "Ready to see my layer?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Come on Romeo…."

I opened up my door and motioned for Clare to go in. My room was huge because my parents had a wall knocked down to the room next door. I had my own bathroom, TV, couch.

"Holy crap…" Clare whispered. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I whispered into her neck, "What do you think…?"

Clare giggled and held my arms, "I think it's….nice."

"Nice?" I smirked as I kissed her neck.

She pulled my arms off of her and continued to walk around the room. She smiled as she saw some of my drawings on the wall and all my posters.

When she was done marveling at my room, Clare saw my big bed, covered in warm black covers and red sheets, "That looks comfy."

I nodded. After a long bus ride back, it did look comfy, "Well how about we get in bed together and we can nap until dinner is ready?"

"Are you going to make me sleep in these clothes?" Clare asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"Would you like to barrow something?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her again, not wanting to let go of her soft body.

Clare nodded, "Yes please, something that smells like you."

I pulled Clare over to my closet and found a pair of skull pajama bottoms and a black V-neck, "How's this?"

Clare smiled, "Looks good to me." Clare took the clothes from my hands and headed over to my bathroom.

Since I knew she would be getting comfortable, I did the same. I changed into a similar black tee shirt like the one I gave to Clare, and a pair of black sweats. Clare walked in right as I finished pulling up my sweats. She smiled at me, "What do you think?"

I smirked, "You look hot."

She rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder, "Shut up!"

I chuckled, "Come on, let's take a nap."

I pulled the thick covers back on my bed and opened them up for Clare. I motioned for her to climb in, "After you my lady."

Clare climbed into the covers and I followed after her, turning off the lamp next to my bed. I cuddled close to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She rested her head under my chest and smiled, "You're so warm."

"I'll always keep you warm." I whispered into her hair.

She pressed a kiss onto my chest through my shirt, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare." And we fell asleep in the warm silence of each other.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Baby boy…" My mom whispered softly when she shook me awake. I squeezed my eyes tight before opening them slowly and yawing. I smiled when I saw Clare's soft body was still curled up next to me, looking beautifully peaceful.

I smiled, "Isn't she beautiful?"

My mom laughed, "Dinner is ready downstairs, take your time."

"Thanks mom." My mom walked out of the room and I curled back to Clare.

I kissed her temple before sitting up, only to be pulled back down by my sleepy angel, "No no, don't get up…"

"Clare dinner is ready and I know you're hungry," I rubbed her stomach softly, "We haven't eaten in hours and CeCe's food is amazing."

Clare clung to me tighter, "But Eli I'm so comfy…"

I chuckled, "Let's just go eat and then we can come back up here and…." I kissed her soft lips lovingly. Clare immediately responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I used it to my advantage to lift her out of the bed. She squealed, "Eli its cold!"

I set her down, "Hang on." I ruffled through my closet until I dug out an old black sweat shirt small enough to fit Clare's tiny body. The sweatshirt was lined with soft black material and I knew it would keep her warm.

"Here." I helped her zip herself up in the jacket. She smiled, "Its perfect Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"This smells absolutely amazing!" Clare's eyes brightened when she saw my mom's extra cheesy homemade mac n' cheese.

"I hope you like it baby girl. It's been a long time since Eli brought a girl home for dinner. Never one as beautiful as you." CeCe complimented Clare.

Clare blushed, "Thank you…"

I smiled. I was really happy my mom liked Clare.

"So baby girl tell us about you, how did you and Eli get together?" My mom pried.

Clare smiled, "We met on the bus ride up to camp actually. My friend Adam was sitting next to him and I knew I had never seen this guy before," Clare squeezed my shoulder, "I ended up forgetting my wallet when we went to lunch and Eli so generously paid for my lunch. On the rest of the way up I ended up sitting next to Eli and I fell asleep on his shoulder. We just spent a lot of time together at camp and fell for each other."

"You're perfect." I told Clare before I kissed her lips, even if she tasted like mac n' cheese I enjoyed it.

CeCe smiled, "Aww sounds like a lovely story."

Clare let out a small yawn before covering her mouth quickly, "Sorry!"

I chuckled, "We should get some sleep. We're pretty wipped out from the trip home."

CeCe nodded, "Of course, goodnight babies."

Clare giggled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"You're room is so nice." Clare wrapped her arms around my neck when we got to my room. I kissed her lips once, "I have a tooth brush you can barrow, come on."

Clare followed me into my bathroom. I pulled a rand new toothbrush out of its package before offering Clare the toothpaste. She ran her toothbrush under the water before I did. We both brushed our teeth quickly.

"So are you ready for bed?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm really tired."

I carried Clare over to my bed and set her down gently before crawling in next to her. We cuddled up together and I kissed her cheek, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Epiloge:

"And I promise I will love you for the rest of my life through sickness and in heath, for better or for worse, through anything." Eli recited his vows to Clare without difficulty. Who knew ten years after camp they would be back at the same lake, getting married.

"And do you Clare Edwards take Elijah Goldsworthy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked the small girl in the beautiful wedding dress.

Clare smiled, "I do."

The preacher nodded, "You may now kiss the bride."

Eli leaned over and kissed his precious bride like he had never kissed her before. When they broke apart the blue eyed girl smiled softly, "I can't believe we're really married."

Eli nodded, "I'm so glad I came here with you. I'll never stop loving you Clare and I will never forget that summer."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
